The Roommate
by Missy64
Summary: Alice Brandon seemed like the perfect roommate. But looks can be deceiving. Things change when Alice becomes attached to Bella. A little too attached. Alice seems dead set on taking everything from Bella...maybe even her life. Extremely OOC.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

She's crazy. Utterly insane.

But no one believes me.

She took away my friends, my boyfriend…my identity. She turned everyone against me. Made _me_ look like the bad guy, while she was really the psycho one. Because of her, Rosalie hates me. Because of her, Edward didn't want to marry me anymore. Because of her, I'm all alone, waiting for someone, _something_ to save me, knowing nobody was coming for me. She was about to kill me.

And no one was going to help me.

I'm left in this closet to die. She's coming back for me. Right after she steals the love of my life. _My _life is ruined.

_Just kill me now_, I thought to myself, the duct tape refraining me from speaking. Or screaming bloody murder. I heard the front door slowly creak open.

"Bella…" the sadistic witch said, a smile in her voice. "I'm back."

I closed my eyes as I waited for death to take me.

_Please make it fast…_

* * *

><p><strong>Just a preview of what's to come! Chapter one will be up immediately after this one…<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**The Roommate**

**Missy64**

**Summary: Alice Brandon seemed like the perfect roommate. Smart, sweet, pretty, and shy. But looks can be deceiving. Things change when Alice becomes attached to Bella. A little too attached. She takes her clothes, changes her hairstyle, and does whatever Bella does. And she's determine to take everything from Bella. Maybe even her life. E/B, Em/R. OOC**

**Main Characters: Bella Swan, 23. Alice Brandon, 23.**

****Rated M for violence, lemons, language, and future slash! MAY CONTAIN DARK THEMES!****

**You've been warned…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. (Bella's POV)<strong>

I sat the last of my boxes down in my brand new apartment. My last year here at the University of Southern California. I loved it here, but I was ready to end school for good. Though I couldn't have picked a better place to attend school. The weather's always perfect beach weather, and I get out with my friends on most nights.

_One more year_, I thought with a sigh as I finally finished unpacking my boxes. My apartment ran fairly large, it was on campus, near every on-campus hot spot, and off-campus hot spot as well. One more year. One step closer to finally getting my degree in English. I flopped on my bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling.

I heard a knock at the door. "First day back and you're already exhausted?" That was none other than my wonderful boyfriend, Edward Cullen. We've been inseparable since high school. Though the weight on my left hand reminded me that we were no longer boyfriend/girlfriend. We were engaged. Engaged this summer, marrying next summer right after we graduate. I smiled and sat up, staring at him. He wore a tee that clung to his chest in the most appealing way. His jeans were slung dangerously low on his hips, and his hair was messier than ever. His arms folded across his chest, and he was smirking at me, his emerald green eyes laughing at me. I chuckled and hopped off of my bed, walking to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and stretched on my toes to peck his lips.

"You finished unpacking?" I asked. He nodded, and I let him in.

"Me and Emmett just finished up, so I decided to come see you," he explained, looking around. Emmett was Edward's best friend; they were practically brothers. "I see you managed on your own," Edward said, still looking around.

"Yep, doin' just fine," I smiled at him.

"Don't you have a roommate?"

"Yeah, she's not here yet," I told him.

"Do you know anything about her?"

"We'll, we were technically assigned roommates, so not exactly. I do know a little bit about her. Her name's Alice Brandon; she's a transfer student from NYU."

"Hmm," he thought. "NYU? I wonder what made her leave New York to come to California…?"

I shrugged. "In my opinion, New York is a good visiting spot. I couldn't live there, though. Cali's more my style." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Are we still on for tonight?" he asked me. I locked my fingers behind his back.

"Usual spot?" There was this coffee shop on campus that served the best…well, everything. That's were Edward and I went all the time, and it officially became our little spot.

He nodded. "Eight o'clock? I mean, if you're too tired, we can reschedule. Our classes doesn't start until next Monday-"

"It's fine," I told him, laughing. "Don't worry, I'll meet you there." He smiled and leaned down for another kiss, though it was more pronounced. I threw my arms around his neck and returned the kiss as with as much energy as I could muster at this point. I was pretty tired, and wanted to sleep until I had to get ready for my date.

"Um…is this a bad time?" I pulled away quickly to find a girl standing by the door. She looked our age, extremely gorgeous. Long brown hair like mine, though mine was more of a chestnut color. Hers was golden brown and wavy. She had a lean athletic body, and had on what looked like personally designed clothes. Her face was flawless, and her lips were cherry red. Her hazel eyes looked warily at us.

This must be Alice Brandon.

I stepped away from Edward, blushing furiously. "I'm so sorry," I said, holding out my hand. Alice smiled, her smile white and bright, and returned the hand shake.

"It's fine," she laughed. "I'm Alice Brandon? Your new roommate?" I smiled.

"Right, I was wondering where you were," I said. She laughed again; the sound was like bells.

"I had to pick up my new schedule," she explained shyly.

"Well, I'm Bella Swan, your roommate, and this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen." Edward held out his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled warmly. "Welcome to Cali!" Alice giggled and blushed and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm liking it so far," she murmured. "Are all the boys here as attractive as you?" Edward chuckled. I frowned a bit, but blew that off. She was just teasing.

_Chill Bella, you're not the possessive type_, I thought.

"Maybe," I said quickly, grabbing Edward's arm. "But I luckily snatched this one up." Alice smiled.

"Oh, darn," she teased again.

I bit my lip. "Um, let me show you around, and then I can help you unpack," I said, changing the subject.

"Sure, that'd be great!" she said, nodding.

"Hey, listen I have to go, but don't forget about tonight," Edward told me, pecking my lips once more.

"I won't," I chuckled.

He turned back to Alice. "It was nice meeting you, Alice. I'm looking forward to hanging out with you more. You'll love it here."

"Thanks Edward," she said, blushing again.

I gave Alice the tour of the place, and then helped her unpack.

"It's really nice here," Alice said, sitting in a chair by the island counter in the kitchenette. "It's like a hotel, almost."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," I said, grabbing two cups from the cupboard. "Want some lemonade?"

"Sure, I'd love some." I poured us both a glass, and I sat across from her. She didn't take her eyes off of me as we drank, and I started to feel self-conscious. She put her cup down.

"I'm sorry to stare," she apologized. "But I can't help but notice how beautiful you are." I blushed and felt more awkward. "Oh sorry, I didn't meant to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's fine," I muttered, staring at the condensation running down my glass.

"We should get to know each other, since we're roommates don't you think?" she said.

"Um, yeah, sure," I said. "What do you want to know?"

"Just tell me a bit about you," she started.

"Well, my full name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm studying for my degree in English, I love books and reading and writing. You already met my boyfriend…"

"How long have you two been dating?" she interrupted. I frowned a bit at her curiosity about Edward.

"We were high school sweethearts," I told her. "Been dating since tenth grade."

"How sweet," she smiled.

"Now tell me a bit about you," I said. "I'm curious."

"Well, my name Alice Brandon, I'm studying for my degree in fashion. I design most my clothes," she added.

"Really? You have a gift; your clothes are amazing!" She blushed.

"Thanks. Well, I don't have a boyfriend…I uh, never had one," she admitted shamefully.

"Never?" I asked, sitting my cup down, and bulging my eyes at her. She blushed again and looked down.

"No," she whispered. "I don't…I don't know how to be….I don't understand the relationship stuff."

"No one's ever asked you out?"

"Well yeah, but I can't do it. I don't even know how to talk to a guy."

I frowned, thinking about how she talked to Edward. I thought it was because she liked him a bit. Turns out, she's painfully shy. "I bet you could if you opened up a bit," I told her.

"I try, honestly, but I stumble across words. I don't what to say, and it's awkward for me. How do you do it? You make it seem as easy as breathing!"

I shrugged. "I just be me. But given the fact that Edward and I were like, best friends before we started dating, made it much easier."

Alice nodded. "You seem so perfect." I snorted.

"Trust me, I'm nowhere near perfect." she smiled and her eyes trailed down to my left hand.

"Wow, that's a pretty ring." Then she gasped. "Is that a…?" I nodded, smiling.

"He proposed over summer break," I explained.

"Oh my god, that's beautiful!" she gushed, gently grabbing my hand and admiring the ring. "When?"

"We're getting married next summer," I told her.

"Congrats," she smiled at me.

"Thanks," I smiled back. We continued getting to know one another, and then I gave her a small tour of the campus. When we arrived back home, I only had three hours before my date. And I hadn't got a nap.

"I'm sorry, I kept you up," Alice said apologetically. "Maybe you should rest for an hour."

"It takes me forever to get ready," I told her. Luckily, our rooms had their own bathrooms. "I need to get started now. No worries, I had fun. We're going to be great friends." She beamed. There was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I shouted, heading towards the door. I opened it to find my best friend, Rosalie Hale. She was tall, lean, with blonde hair and soft blue eyes. She looked like a model. I wasn't sure who looked better: Alice or Rose? I gasped and hugged her, both of us squealing.

"Bella!" Rose said, letting me go. "Hey girlie I missed you!"

"I missed you!" I told her.

"You spend all of your time with your fiancé, you barely have time for me anymore!" I knew she was teasing, but I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm kidding," she laughed. "I'm really happy for you guys. If I was in your shoes, I'd be doing the same thing." she shrugged. That's what I loved about her. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind. I suddenly noticed something tiny and black in her arms. I gasped again.

"You brought Daisy!" I said, picking up my tiny black cat. She meowed, and snuggled against me. "Daisy, I missed you," I cooed.

"She missed you too," Rose smiled.

Just then, I heard slow, measured footsteps from behind me. "Oh! Rose, this my new roommate, Alice Brandon, Alice, this is my best friend, Rosalie Hale." Rosalie and Alice shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Rose said. "Bella and I have known each other forever."

"Hi," Alice said shyly.

"I live in a dorm, but I'm always around here," Rose explained to her.

"Great, you two can get acquainted, and I can get ready for my date."

"Another date?" Rose asked, sitting down on the couch. Daisy climbed on her lap.

"Yep," I smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you like it so far? Let me know, and I'll keep going! Just so we're clear, I made Alice's appearance like Ashley Greene. Fits her so much better to me. This story is based on the book "The Roommate" by Francine Pascal. The Sweet Valley University series? With of course, my own twisted twist! If you've ever read the book, you know what's going to happen! If not, stay with me, because it gets interesting! I don't own any characters, not even the entire plot is mine. **


	3. Chapter 2

**The Roommate.**

**A/N: This is **_**not **_**a Bella/Alice slash story! There will be a time where they "experiment", but Bella is with Edward. Just so we're clear…**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella's POV)<strong>

I walked past the campus library, heading in the direction of the coffee shop. I was fairly cool for August, and I zipped up my jacket and continued walking. I was finally hit by the warm heat inside the shop, and the smell of coffee and cinnamon rolled into one. I spotted a reddish-brown head from a booth at the far end of the shop, and I smiled and walked towards him.

"I'm not too late am I?" I asked, kissing the top of his head before sitting down. He checked his watch and smirked.

"Very late. I believe I might have to punish you later…" he flashed his perfect crooked grin at me. It always made me weak in the knees when he smiled like that.

"Sorry," I chuckled. "I just had to make sure Alice was settled in, and Daisy as well…"

"Rose brought Daisy?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "That's good. I'm going to have to come see the little cat." Edward loved Daisy as much as I did. "How's Alice so far?"

"She's fine," I said. "But she's so…awkward. Shy. It's really weird. She's never had a boyfriend; never been on a date."

His eyes widened. "Never? How could someone so pretty never have had a date? Let alone a boyfriend?" I grimaced at him, and he chuckled. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, though it's weird. She seems like she should be the type of girl who loves…I don't know….everything. One cool thing about her is that she designs her own clothes. She's studying for a degree in fashion."

"That is cool," Edward said, flagging down the waitress. Edward ordered for both of us, and the waitress was on her way. "You need to break her shell," he said, continuing the conversation.

"I plan to," I told him. "Someone that pretty and smart shouldn't be so unconfident. She actually called _me_ perfect," I snorted.

He smiled. "I can't disagree with her there." I rolled my eyes.

"Funny," I said. "But she'll warm up eventually." We changed the subject to other things, our summer, school, Emmett and Rosalie. We talked for what seemed like hours, and the sun eventually disappeared from the sky.

I looked behind me out the window. "Wow, it's getting late already?" I said to myself. I heard Edward laugh, and I turned back to him.

"Ready to go?" he asked, placing a ten on the table. I nodded and stood up, and we walked back out into the cool air. I realized Edward was walking the direction towards his apartment.

"Edward, I don't have anything clothes to change into…" I said. "I can't stay the night tonight. I don't want to leave Alice alone on her first night here." Edward sighed and stopped.

"Where are we suppose to go?" he asked me. I laughed.

"I think you can survive one night without…me," I was still chuckling.

"Haha," he said, his voice, monotone. He wrapped his arms around me, and leaned down to press his lips to mine. He licked my lip, and I opened my mouth, eagerly allowing entrance. Our tongues battled for dominance, but I let him win, melting into his arms, savoring the kiss. We pulled away to eventually catch our breaths.

"Keep that up, and you might not be going home," he panted into me ear. I smiled seductively and shivered before staring into his eyes. It was hard to believe I was marrying this perfect man. So soon.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you," he whispered. "Want me to walk you?" I shook my head.

"I'll be okay." I stretched on my toes to peck his lips one more time. The kiss lingered for a moment, and I pulled away. He turned on his heels and started for his dorm, and I started for my apartment.

**.**

I quietly unlocked the door, hopefully not disturbing Alice. I heard a soft meow, and Daisy raced to my feet, snuggling against them. I kneeled and picked her up, kissing her tiny head, and hugged her close.

"I'm so glad you're back with me, Daisy," I cooed. I had Rosalie keep her for a few months because I was so busy. But I finally had her back. "Daddy missed you as well," I said, referring to Edward. "He says he can't wait to see you." Just then, Alice came around the corner, in polka dot pajama pants, and a hot pink camisole. She didn't look very happy.

"Hey Alice…what's wrong?" I sat Daisy back down, and she ran to the kitchen.

"Where were you?" she asked, her voice low. I frowned.

"What?"

"Where were you?"

"You knew where I was," I told her. "I was with Edward…"

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry for sounding so rude, but I was just worried. It's after midnight."

"I realize that, but you don't have to worry about me. I'm an adult, I can take care of myself," I said slowly.

"I know, I know," she sighed. "I'm a worrier." I smiled.

"Well, I'm home now," I said casually. "Sorry to keep you up." I yawned.

She crossed her arms and walked back to her room, muttering something that sounded like, "Just don't do it again."

* * *

><p>"Open," I told Edward. He opened his mouth, and I popped a piece of popcorn in it. I laughed.<p>

"Say, where's Alice?" He asked, putting an arm around me. I snuggled closer to him on the couch, Daisy in Edward's lap.

"Here," she said out of nowhere. She handed us both a glass of lemonade.

"Oh thanks Alice, but you don't have to work so much. You're not my maid, you're my roommate. We start school in two days…why don't you rest? Tonight, I can call Rose, and all three of us can go shopping. Rose and I do it every year; it's like…tradition!"

Her eyes lit up. "Really? That'd be fun!" She turned to Edward. "You don't mind, do you?" She asked shyly. "I'm not interfering with anything am I?"

Edward smiled and shook his head. "Not at all. Bella needs to spend time with her friends." Alice beamed.

"Knock knock!" Emmett knocked on the door. I laughed and got up, opening the door.

"Hey Em," I said, giving him a hug. "I thought I'd see you around yesterday…"

"Hey, sorry kiddo," he said. "Have you seen Rose?"

"She's out partying," I told him. "She should be back soon."

"Partying?" he asked, annoyed. "And she wonders why I've never asked her out. She's a fucking…"

"Rosalie's a slut?" Alice came from behind me, scaring me. My jaw dropped. It seemed weird for Alice to say something like that.

"Well, not exactly-" I interjected.

"Extremely," Edward said. "She's sleeps with anybody she meets at the club." He looked at me. "Didn't she ditch you at a sorority party last year because she was drunk?"

"_What_?" Alice boomed. "She's terrible!"

"You guys…" I didn't like the way they talked about my best friend. "She's changed a lot-"

"Yeah, right," Emmett muttered. "Remember where she's at now." I looked down.

Edward put am arm around my shoulder. "Sorry to talk about Rosalie that way, but you know it's true." I looked at him.

"People make mistakes," I said, clearly in denial.

"Some obviously more than others…" Alice muttered. I sighed.

"Do you even want to go shopping anymore?" I asked her.

"Sure um….let me get ready." Alice turned to Emmett. "It was nice meeting you, Emmett."

Emmett slapped his hand on his forehead. "I'm so sorry, I didn't even introduce myself." He held out his hand. "I'm Emmett McCarty, Edward and Bella's best friend."

"I'm Alice Brandon," she said, smiling timidly. "Excuse me." She headed to her room.

**(Alice POV)**

I quickly walked into my room and shut the door, locking it. I headed into my bathroom, locking it as well.

I decided to dial Rosalie's number. She gave it to me the night I met her.

How dare she? She's a slut, a whore! She hurt Bella's feelings last year! Perfect Bella! How could anyone do that to her!

I'd give anything to be like Bella. Anything. And for Rose to do something so cruel…well, she's going to pay the price later.

Right now, I have business to take care of. As I was doing my makeup, I dialed her number and put it on speaker.

"Wait! Wait!" I heard her laugh. Loud music was playing in the background. She was definitely at a club.

Asshole.

"Hello?" she giggled. I glared at my phone.

"Hey Rose, it's Alice," I said in my most sugary sweet voice. "We're you planning on going shopping with us?"

"Yeah, I didn't forget," she said over the music. "I was just about to leave…"

_Story of my life…_

"Well, don't bother. Bella's….sick." I smiled at myself for making up that glorious lie.

"Aww really?" she asked, seeming upset. Yeah, right. "That's too bad. I was looking forward to it." I grimaced.

"Yeah, we're just going to stay home."

"Can I come over?"

"Umm, well, she's sleep. We'll just see you at school Monday. She doesn't want to be bothered" Before she could say anything else, I hung up.

_She's getting what she deserves_, I thought with a grin. I looked at myself in the mirror.

Plain…boring. I sighed as I touched my face.

"I bet Bella doesn't need this much makeup to look good," I said grudgingly. "In fact, I bet she goes natural. She's so perfect. I wish I was more like her."

_I'm going to get clothes just like her_, I thought with a satisfied smile.

**(Bella's POV)**

I sat on the couch, trying to watch TV, but I was really focusing my attention at the door. Rose hasn't called, and she's already a half hour late.

"Maybe she isn't coming," Alice said, her voice casual. "Let's just go before it gets too late."

I glared at the door. "How could she do this? She promised…"

Alice shook her head. "I tried calling, but she wouldn't answer. I'm sorry." I huffed and got up, grabbing my car keys.

"Let's just go. I guess you're my only friend now. And I'm perfectly fine with that." I could've sworn I saw her face lit up as I turned around, but when I turned to face her again, her face was sad.

"We don't have to-"

"I want to," I said. "I've been looking forward to this. Plus, I need new clothes." she smiled, and we headed out.

"I like these!" Alice said, showing me a cute halter.

"Me too," I said appreciatively.

"Is it something you would wear?" she asked me quickly. I arched an eyebrow.

"Uh…yeah, totally…" I didn't even finish my sentence. as she smiled and kept it, looking on for more clothes. My phone rang. Thinking it was Rose, I answered it without looking at the caller I.D.

"What Rose?" I asked acidly.

"Well, I'm not Rose," Edward chuckled. And then he sighed. "She didn't come did she?"

I looked away as Alice looked at me, not looking happy. I mouthed, "It's not Rosalie," to her before continuing.

"No, she didn't," I muttered, on the brink of tears. "She bailed without calling, no text…nothing." I sniffed and shook my head.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Edward said. "How could she do something like that to you?"

I shrugged, though I know Edward couldn't see. "I dunno," I said. "But I'm having tons of fun with Alice. We were actually going to catch a movie after this." I turned to face Alice, her expression, surprised but happy. I smiled warmly at her.

"Oh, well I'm not going to hold you two up," Edward said. "I'm glad you're having fun with Alice. She seems like a better friend." I nodded in agreement. "I love you," he added softly.

I smiled. "I love you more," I said stubbornly. He laughed and we hung up.

"A movie?" Alice beamed. "Really?"

"Sorry, I just thought of it, so I know it's a bit unexpected…"

"That's a great idea!" She said quickly.

I smiled. "Great! I know this movie…it's a romantic comedy. Maybe we can go see that."

"I'm up for anything," she said. "Oh!" she pulled out a short denim mini skirt. I smiled.

"That's definitely a yes," I said. I searched for my own size and grabbed one. "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all!" she said. "We can be twins!"

Alice's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Well, in that case…" I pulled out two baby doll tops in our size. I handed one to her.

"This is great," Alice said. "I'm having a lot of fun."

"See? Now, we need to find you a date." Alice blushed violently. "But…that can wait. Until you're ready. But I'm only going to wait so long," I teased. She chuckled.

**(Alice POV)**

This is _amazing_! Bella and I are best friends! At last! Nothing can ruin this night! I smiled all the way to the movie theater. I felt my cell phone buzz, and I grudgingly pulled it out of my pocket. It was Rosalie.

Stealing a glance at Bella, and smiled again. I pressed ignore.

Rosalie can wait until Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>So, now you know a little bit more about Alice! She's mentally unstable, yes, but also still acting as if she's an awkward teenager. You'll see her true colors soon!<strong>

**A/N: Come on people…**_**review**_**! I have none yet on this story, and it's already about a day old! Haha! Review! Pleeeeaaaasssse? I need some feedback! Should I keep going?**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Roommate.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<br>****(Bella's POV)**

I got ready in a hurry. Great. What a perfect way to start the new year. Late. I sighed as I headed to the kitchen, where Alice was already up and ready by the stove, wearing an outfit she bought two days ago.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she beamed.

I smiled grimly. "Morning. How long have you been up?" The least you could've done was wake me up…geez.

"Not long," she said. "But I was pretty excited, so I got ready in bit of a hurry. Hope you're hungry."

I eyed the stack of pancakes. It looked and smelled delicious… "I wish I could, but my first class starts at 8:30."

She checked her watch. "Oh, it's only 8:00."

"My first class is across campus," I told her. "I really wish I could stay, but-"

"Mine to. Maybe we can walk together?" She sat her plate of pancakes down. I nodded, not saying a word.

* * *

><p>"Bella!" Rosalie called. I turned to find her running towards me, flailing her arm in the air. I grimaced and stopped, begrudgingly turning to face her.<p>

"What?" I asked, acidly. Alice folded her arms over her chest. Rose frowned in confusion.

"What's the matter?" She asked, looking between us.

"You know exactly what's the matter!" I snapped. I checked my watch…ten minutes. I didn't have time for this.

"No I don't!" she said, a bit offended by my tone. Good.

"How could you ditch us Saturday?" I asked her. "We do that _every_ year! You didn't call or cancel! You didn't even text!"

She frowned deeper. "No…I was coming. But then Alice called and told me you weren't feeling well…" Alice gaped at her.

"I did no such thing!" she said, glaring at Rose. "I haven't even talked to you since Friday!"

Rosalie gasped. "Liar!"

"I can't you'd have the nerve to blame Alice!" I said. "Everybody's right…you're worthless." Rose looked hurt.

"Bella…Alice is lying. Who are you going to believe? Your best friend, or some girl you met three days ago?"

I shook my head. "Alice, cause I can trust her. She's hasn't let me down. _You _do it all the time." I turned away from her and started toward the English building, while Alice headed to the fashion building.

My classes ended at noon, and I headed to the coffee shop. I was in the mood for a latte. It usually calmed me. I thought about the fight I had with Rosalie this morning. Why would she blame Alice for such a thing?

Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes. I opened the door to the shop and froze, the door swinging back to hit me in the backside. I saw Edward and…Alice! Sitting together in a booth! Laughing! Talking! I grinded my teeth together. This was so not my day. Alice spotted me and waved. Edward turned to face me, a smile on his face. I glared at them both, suspiciously.

"Oh come on Bella," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "We were just waiting for you." I pushed my jealously and suspicion aside and came over to sit next to Edward. "How was your first day?"

"Hell," I muttered, dropping my bag to the floor. Clearly seeing that I was in no mood for small talking, she bit her lip and looked away. Edward placed a hand on my leg.

"Want to talk about it?" he whispered to me. I sighed and shook my head.

"She and Rosalie got into it today," Alice blurted out. I glared at her.

"Really?" Edward asked, looking back down at me. Before I could respond, Alice was running her mouth again.

"Oh yeah, totally. She was mad at Rose for ditching us. Do you believe Rosalie had the nerve to blame _me_ for all of it?" Alice shook her head and tsked. "She's not right in the head."

I inwardly screamed at Alice to shut up.

"Maybe it's time to let her go," Edward said once I ordered my latte. I sighed and glared at the table.

"I agree with Edward," Alice said. "Maybe you should."

"I really _should _go study," I told mostly Edward as I pulled out a five and placed it on the table. "I'll see you later?"

"Bella…" Edward said, disapprovingly.

"I'm fine, I promise. I'm just… really tired, and I just want to be alone." I kissed his forehead, and he sighed. I turned and walked out of the coffee shop before heading back to my apartment.

**(Alice's POV)**

I watched regretfully as Bella walked out the door. Poor thing, I thought. I turned back to Edward, who looked worried. I touched his hand. "She'll be okay."

"She hates fighting with Rosalie," he said. I sighed.

"Rosalie's not worth her time," I said, leaning back in my seat. Rosalie's going to pay for making Isabella suffer. I quickly sat up and got my things together. Edward, who had leaned back into the booth and closed his eyes, opened one of them to look at me.

"In a hurry?" he asked. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Just a little," I said. "Do you by any chance know Rosalie's schedule?"

He frowned a bit. "Why?"

"I just don't want her and Bella to run into each other," I lied smoothly.

"Yeah. She's studying law. Her last class ends at 12:30. It's the building north of here" I checked my watch, 12:25.

"Thanks," I told him, getting out some money for my order. Edward stopped me.

"Don't worry about it; I'll pay for it," He told me, smiling a bit. I blushed and looked down. Was he serious?

Edward Cullen…._Bella's Edward_, was paying _for me_!

"T-thanks," I stuttered, feeling like a complete idiot. Maybe…maybe he felt something for me. No…he loves Bella.

He didn't even pay for her…

Maybe… I smiled and got up. He stopped me.

"Can we do this again?" It took all I had not to gape at him like an idiot.

"Uh…yes! Of course," I said quickly. "What about Bella?" He sighed.

"She's been so busy lately," he said with a frown. "I feel like everything's in a hurry with her."

I smiled at him and eyed the clock on the wall. Two minutes. "I'd love to. Thanks."

I made my way out of there feeling as high as the clouds. No doubt Edward feels _something_ for me! I know it…

_Focus_, I thought to myself. Here comes Rosalie. She was walking out of the government building, carrying some books. She looked pretty sad. _Pity_, I thought sarcastically. I looked around to search for any bystanders. Nobody. I smiled evilly and continued towards the little bastard dead ahead.

"Hey Rose!" I called out, not at all sounding as innocent as I had been. She looked up, confused, but that quickly melted into fury when she saw me.

"Get away from me," she said bitterly. I pushed her up against a wall, and she gasped, dropping her books. She stared at me, wide-eyed.

Helpless.

"What are you doing!" I shoved into her, causing her to gasp for air. "What's your problem?" she whispered.

"You," I said curtly. "You're my problem. You're a slut, a whore, a bitch…and you're a bad influence on Bella!"

"Who are you, her mother?" she asked, glaring at me, trying to escape my hold. "Let me go!" I slapped her, and she cried out.

"Don't come near her again," I warned. My hand trailed down her torso, and she shuddered. I smiled wickedly. "Why Rose, I didn't know you enjoyed a woman's touch…" I trailed my hand back up her stomach. She was breathing erratically, out of fear or lust…or both...I didn't know. My hand reached under her shirt and to my destination: her belly button piercing. I latched my finger on the hoop, and her eyes shot open in fear once she realized what I was doing.

I trailed my lips up her neck, to her ear. "Tell _anyone_ about this, and I…will kill you. Got it?" Before she could answer, I yanked her piercing right out of her stomach. I covered her mouth as she screamed bloody murder, tears running down her eyes. I looked at my bloody hand, and wiped it on her shirt. "Don't come near Bella again, you fucking bad influence."

I dropped the ring and was on my way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's about to get real! Haha! But really guys, I've seen some people added this story to favorites, and even alerts, but only one review! Come on! **_**Review**_**!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: The more I write this, the more it sounds like the movie, "The Roommate." It's actually a combination of the book and the movie, with my little twist in it! I own nothing: not the book, the movie, or Twilight!**

**The Roommate.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. (Bella's POV)<strong>

I was exhausted. Scratch that. I was more than exhausted. My first day of classes started off with a bang between my so called "best friend" and me. Too tired to cook and too annoyed to eat, I pulled off my hoodie and threw it at my wall. I sighed and flopped on my bed, pulling my phone out of my pocket. _I literally ran out on Edward_, I thought. Maybe I should call him, talk to him.

He could make me feel better.

Before I could press "2" for his speed dial, I heard Alice.

"Bella! I'm here! Can we talk?" I sat up.

"Yeah sure, I'm in my room," I called back. My door opened and she slowly came in.

"I know you had a rough day today," she started. "I'm really sorry. I feel like it's my fault…"

"Your fault because Rosalie ditched us Saturday?" I told her. "Not even in the slightest. I do want to apologize for being so rude at the coffee shop though."

"No one blames you," she said, sitting down beside me. "Want me to make you some tea?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No thanks. I'm really tired; I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, after I do my homework." Her gaze lowered to my neck.

"What a pretty necklace," Alice said, admiring it.

"You like it?" I asked. She nodded.

"Love it."

"Well, normally, I'd say you could borrow it, but Edward gave me this…" I looked around. "You can wear my other jewelry."

She gasped. "Really?" I smiled and nodded. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome to anything, really." she beamed.

"How nice!" She looked back at me. "You really deserve better than Rosalie, you know. You're such a great person."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Yeah…thanks."

If I was such a great person, why do I feel so rotten? After she left, I did my homework and went straight to bed. I'll talk to Edward tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The annoying sound of my alarm clock rang in my ear. I literally punched the snooze button before getting up out of bed. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. My phone vibrated on the nightstand, and I read the caller I.D.<p>

Edward. I answered on the second ring. "Hey Edward. Sorry for being so-"

"It's fine, really," he said. "You had a shitty day yesterday - I understand. I wish you would've just talked to me about it though. Meet me at our usual place before class?"

I checked the clock. My first class started at 9:00, and it was already 8 A.M. I sighed.

"Can't. My first class starts at 9. What about you?"

"Eleven," he sighed. "In between classes?" I smiled.

"Sounds great," I said. "How does noon sound?"

"Perfect."

We talked while I got ready, and I noticed that Alice had already left. I headed into the kitchen for something to eat quickly, because it was already 8:45. I looked around for my shoes, but couldn't find them. I frowned in confusion. I know I left them by the door…

I groaned and headed to my room. Maybe I put them there and forgot…

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. I still had my phone clutched to my ear.

"I'm trying to find my shoes…" I said, looking around my room and my closet. Really?

"You still haven't left for class?" he asked.

"Well, I've been talking to you, so you should've known," I laughed.

"I thought you were walking the campus or something," he explained.

I remember I told Alice about barrowing my clothes. Shoes counted as well, I guess.

"Alice must have them," I said aloud. I grabbed another pair and quickly put them on. "I have to go now, but I'll meet you at the coffee shop at noon," I told Edward. "I love you."

"But I think I love you more," he teased, chuckling. I laughed and we hung up. I grabbed the books I needed today, and paused by the door. Something was off. I turned to the end table by the door, and frowned. Wasn't there a picture there?

I could've sworn there was a picture of me and Rosalie from last summer right there. I put it right there.

Now it's gone.

I didn't have anymore time to ponder, I needed to leave. I only had ten minutes left. As I was quickly walking towards my English building, I stared into space.

There definitely was a picture there before…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter was long overdue. I've been extremely busy with just about everything, and I barely had time to sit down and type up a chapter. Though, I doubt you sit here and read my author's notes, but still, I wanted to tell you the reason why I haven't posted in ages. Review and tell me what you think so far!**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Roommate.**

**PLEASE READ! For some reason, I'm not exactly sure if the links on my profile are working, but I really want you guys to see my banners. Not exactly sure what's the deal, but I'll find out soon!**

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>I could barely listen to Dr. Mabry's lecture about…whatever it was.<p>

"_You deserve better than Rosalie…"_

Surely Alice didn't dispose of that picture. Yes, Rosalie has done some pretty low things to me, but she was still my best friend. And Alice had no right to do such a thing…

Maybe she didn't. I sighed a little too loudly.

"If my lecture is too boring for you Ms. Swan, you can always leave and take a zero," Dr. Mabry said.

"No sir," I said, looking down and blushing. "I'm sorry."

Dr. Mabry had to be the youngest professor in history. Every girl here drooled over him like we were back in high school. Of course, not me. But he was good looking. I tried to concentrate through class. Noon couldn't come _any slower_.

Finally, class ended. I stood up and gathered my books.

"Ms. Swan, can I see you for a minute?" Uh oh. What did I do?

So I stared out of the window…sue me.

"Listen, Dr. Mabry, I'm really sorry about the whole "not paying attention" thing but-"

"It's not that," reassured me. "I just…I believe you're my star student."

"Star student?" I asked. "What does that mean? I've only had you for two days…"

"There's something about you," he said, all low and throaty…

Oh my God.

Was he actually trying to make a _pass_ at me?

"You're very beautiful," he told me, sitting on his desk.

"Sir…I'm…I'm not very comfortable with this," I said as evenly as I can. "Plus, I'm engaged…."

His eyes shot to my left hand. It was like he was shooting daggers at them or something.

"Well, I have a girlfriend," he said, smirking. "But…you can always just take it off…" He licked his lips.

I shook my head. "Sir, you can get fired for doing this! Why are you doing this!" I took a step back.

"Isabella, you and I both know I'm not that much older than you. Two…maybe three years perhaps?" I looked behind me. The door was still wide open. I started to bolt, but he caught me. "Please, don't be afraid…"

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"I don't think so," he said. "You know what I want; I've wanted it since the day I laid eyes on you. It's your ticket to an A on your next project, regardless of how it was."

"I'm dropping your class," I said through my teeth. "And the only motherfucking guy that can touch me that way is my fiancé!" I yanked my arm away and slapped him hard across the face. "And don't think I won't tell anybody."

"Please!" he said desperately. "I'll go to jail! I'll lose my job! Don't tell anyone! I'll do anything!"

"I'm holding you to that, asshole," I spat, storming out of the class. I checked my watch. Fuck. It was ten minutes past noon. Edward will definitely be mad. I needed to go to the administrators office and switch classes ASAP without Edward knowing. I didn't want to wait. I wanted out of that class _now_.

I looked to my right where the direction of the coffee shop was. To my left, the office. Both on the far end of campus. I sighed. I'll do it later….

"Hey Bella!" Alice came skipping to me. "How was day two?"

"Ugh," I told her. "Can I trust you?"

She looked hurt. "Of course you can…" she said.

"You know what I mean. You can't tell anyone, _especially_ Edward."

She nodded. "Got it. So what happened?"

"Promise me."

"I promise. Now spill."

"Dr. Mabry made a pass at me."

Her jaw dropped and she gasped. "That bastard!"

"I heard rumors last year he slept with an underclassmen. Now, I believe them."

"What are you going to do?"

"Drop his class. Get another professor to teach me."

"That's _all_?" she asked, appalled. "Tell me that's not all!"

I sighed. "I really don't want to drag police and crap into this. I'll just drop the class and be on my way."

Alice on the other hand, looked pissed. "Fine," she said curtly. I grimaced and saw Rosalie walking in my direction, looking down.

"Rose!" I called. Alice turned slowly to where I was calling, but said nothing.

Rosalie looked up, confused. But when she saw it was us, she quickly walked another direction. She looked…afraid?

Rosalie wasn't afraid of anything.

Or anybody.

What the hell?

"What was that about?" I asked, sort of hurt.

Alice shrugged casually. "Dunno. Some people are just huge freaks…" I shrugged but then I suddenly remembered the picture.

"Have you seen that picture of me and Rosalie by the door? I never moved it, and now it's gone."

"Uh…no," she said. "I haven't seen any picture there. Where you going?" she asked suddenly changing the subject.

"Oh shit!" I groaned. I looked at my watch. Nearly 12:30! "I needed to meet Edward at the coffee shop almost half an hour ago!"

"Oh well hurry!" she told me. "I have some things to take care of anyway…" she eyed the English building. Well…she _glared_ at it. "Wanna do dinner later?"

"Sounds great," I smiled at her. "See you later."

I walked away, nearly running to the coffee shop.

**(Alice's POV)**

Son of a bitch. Son of a motherfucking bitch!

I burst through the English building doors and looked around for the front desk.

A lady was sitting there, a tall and lean blonde nearly 5'10". She was talking to a man, obviously flirting. The man was leaning against the desk, mesmerizing her.

Pathetic.

He was pretty young, and I could tell by the way he dressed that he wasn't a student. He was a good looking professor. I eyed his name tag.

Dr. Ethan Mabry. Bingo.

Years of acting sure does pay off for me.

I smiled sweetly and walked up to them. The lady looked at me warmly, and Dr. Mabry was practically eye fucking me.

Yep. This is him.

"Dr. Mabry right?" I asked, using my newly found confidence, thanks to Bella.

How could someone ever disrespect her?

He smiled at me. I guess he was trying to be all seductive about it, but he held no interest for me. Maybe, if he didn't hit on my best friend.

My…only friend…

"That's me," he said, looking me up and down. The blonde receptionist looked clearly pissed off now, and tried to continue on her work. "What can I do for you? I don't believe you're a student of mine…."

"Oh no, I'm in the performing arts building. Future actress here," I said, laughing. "I'd like to talk to you for a minute though."

He bit he lip, staring at my chest. Ugh. "Uh yeah…follow me, we can talk in my classroom."

Perfect.

I followed beside him, swaying my hips and teasing him. He was clearly turned on, and I swore I heard him groan.

Once inside his classroom, and I closed and locked the door and turned to face him.

"So…what exactly do you want?" he licked his lips.

"I think you know what I want…" I whispered, walking over to him and putting my hands on his broad shoulders. I stretched on my toes and whispered in his ear. "I want you…"

"God," he said, closing his eyes. I pushed him into his chair and stood before him. "Well, come and get me then," he said hoarsely.

I turned my gaze to his desk. I had everything I needed. I smiled wicked and turned back to him. "I want to play a game…"

He grinned. "Oh yeah? How does it go?"

I opened the first drawer and found duct tape. I smiled again and pulled it out.

"Stay still," I whispered. I took some of the tape and taped his arms to the chair. He looked confused and excited, but otherwise did what I told him.

I had nothing to tie down his legs, but it'll be fine. Once the tape was nice and secure, I slapped a piece on his mouth, and his eyes widened.

"Wrrf Drrf?" I chuckled at him.

"Silly professor, I can't understand you…" His eyes were wider than saucers. He said the same thing again. "What am I doing?" I spoke for him. He nodded.

I leaned down and whispered into his ear. "I'm getting revenge." He was shaking in fear, and I glowered at him. "You…don't ever….fucking touch…..my best friend….AGAIN!" I slapped him, and he cried out.

"Shut up, you bastard!" I slapped him again. "You don't touch a girl that way unless she gives permission! Especially my best friend! You're sick! And I'm going to kill you!" I thought about that as he was shaking and crying in front of me.

Pussy.

"It would be too obvious if I did," I told him. "You're lucky. Well…maybe not." I smiled sweetly taking the stapler. He shot back in the chair with his feet, but I caught him before he got out of reach.

"This is for that girl you fucked last year." I punched the stapler in his hand, and he cried out. "You need more motherfucking tape!" I yelled at him. He was still yelling, so I slapped another piece on his face.

"This is for that poor little secretary you practically ditched downstairs." Staple. "For those teachers you fucked and then left." Staple.

"For practically eye-fucking me in the lobby." Staple. "For harassing my friend." Staple. "For the things you've done that was so sick in the past, yet, you're not in jail." Staple. Staple. "For still breathing." Staple. His arms were so bloody, yet not bloody enough. I cut the tape from his wrists and took it off of his mouth, but I held him there.

"Why!" he cried. I got in his face.

"I told you why," I said simply. "Tell anyone about this, and I will kill you. I've done it before."

I left the room without a second glance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love writing Alice's wicked POV! LOVE IT! So, I warned you about the dark themes and whatnot, so no nasty comments about that! Though I really would appreciate some reviews! Come on people! I spent all weekend on my stories! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Roommate.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. (Bella's POV)<strong>

The next day, I happily switched classes. Oddly enough, Mr. Mabry _avoided _me when I walked to my new class. He looked terribly frightened. I didn't do anything - though I was about to flip him off - and it confused me. I called him an asshole, so what? That scared him?

I frowned and rolled my eyes and headed to my new professor, Dr. Meyer. The day dragged again, and finally, all of my classes were done. I started to walk back to my apartment, when somebody called me.

"Bella! Wait up!" I turned to find Alice running to catch up with me. "How'd did your new class go?" she asked once she caught up. We started walking.

"Better. My teacher's a woman, so…" I chuckled and shrugged.

"What about that douche bag of a teacher?"

"He…" I frowned. "He acted like something was wrong with him when I saw him. He avoided me, and looked…scared? I don't know. I didn't know I could scare somebody shitless by just calling them an asshole." Alice smirked.

"Riiight," she said, drawing out the word. "Well, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Next weekend, I'm going to my parent's house to visit. I really want you to come. Think you can?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

She beamed. "Excellent. It's an hour away from here; we can take my car, and I can pay for everything-"

"No way. I can at least pay for my own food or something."

"Fine," she laughed. "We'll leave next Friday and come back Sunday afternoon."

…

"What are you looking for?" Edward asked me as I literally destroyed my closet.

"My boots. My fucking two hundred dollar boots. I could've sworn I brought them…"

They went with the outfit I was wearing, and I haven't gotten a chance to wear them yet. Edward lounged on my bed, obviously amused my frustrated state. He bit his lip to keep from laughing. I threw my fuzzy pink slipper at his face.

"Love you too," he said sheepishly. I grimaced and continued the search for my boots. "Maybe Alice borrowed them." I stopped dead in my tracks.

Does this chick own _anything_ of her own? I sighed heavily and trudged to her room while Edward was laughing.

_Jerk_.

"I heard you!" he called.

_Did I say that out loud_?

"Yeah…you kind of did." It was my turn to laugh now. I opened the door to her room. She wasn't here, and I had no clue where she went everyday, but around this time, she was never here. I opened my closet and _tada_!

They were sitting right there; the first thing you saw. I sighed and snatched my boots, putting them on. The fit about halfway…

I pulled. The boot would not slide on. I tugged. Nothing. Frowning in confusion, and I pulled them off and check the size. _Seven?_ I wear eights!

Unless I bought the wrong size accidentally…. I shook my head.

No, I tried these on before buying them, and they fit perfectly. They were eights! Edward was with me. So was Em and Rosalie. I sat there for a moment and then gasped.

Alice must have bought the same pair.

"That little…" Why would…unless it was a coincidence. I looked back up at her closet and saw a denim mini skirt hanging up. It looked like the one I bought when Alice and I went shopping that day…

I checked the size.

It was in _her _size.

"The fuck…" I looked around and saw a baby doll top that looked like mine as well. Checked the size. Alice's size. I looked around and saw….Oh my God.

She had the same clothes as me.

Should I feel uncomfortable or flattered?

Because I'm fucking _not_ comfortable with this.

She was taking this "twins" thing I _little_ too far…

"Bella what are you…" Edward leaned against the doorway. "What are you doing?" he asked slowly.

"Come look at this," I said a little hoarsely.

"I don't think I feel comfortable looking through somebody else's closet when they don't about it," he said. I laugh once. It sounded harsh.

"These are _my clothes_," I told him. "She bought clothes just like me, and her closet looks identical to mine!"

Edward lifted an eyebrow. "Serious?"

"Yeah I'm serious! Look!" He shrugged of the doorway and walked over. When he saw Alice's closet, he burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I said through my teeth. He immediately stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Why are you so upset?" he asked, still chortling. "You should be flattered. She thinks your style is cute. I know I do." I grimaced.

"I think it's weird. It's like she doesn't have a mind of her own. Everything I do, she does. She agrees with me on everything and…I _really_ think she threw out that picture of me and Rosalie."

"What?"

"Well, I use to have and picture of me and Rose on a side table, and one day, it wasn't there. She said that she never saw picture there but…"

"You're making it seem like she's psychotic or something," Edward said. "She seems perfectly normal to me." I rolled my eyes.

"I think she likes you," I mumbled. Edward grimaced.

"Sweetheart, really. We're just friends. Even if she did, I hold no interest in her." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. "I only love you. Doesn't _this_ explain it?" He held up my left hand. The engagement ring on my third finger seemed to glow, if a such thing were possible. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his lips to mine.

After making sure Alice's room looked as if nobody messed through it, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into my room. He chuckled and turned us around, backing me up to my bed after shutting and locking my door. My knees hit the back of my bed, and Edward gently lowered me down. My lips never left his as he pulled me to the center of the bed. My tongue slipped past my lips and into his mouth, and his hands traveled down my sides. I shivered and sighed.

Edward pulled away and kissed my chest, his hands gripping the bottom of my shirt. He pulled away only to pull the shirt over my head, and he threw that somewhere behind him. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down as far as I could reach. My hands roamed his chest as he pulled his shirt all the way off. My breathing became embarrassingly heavy, but I didn't have time to think about that as Edward unbuttoned my jeans.

"Make me forget my name," I whimpered, my thoughts in too much of a lusty haze to realize I said that out loud.

Edward groaned and pulled down my pants. He took his finger and guided it up my fabric covered sex. I arched my back and moaned loudly.

"I can feel how wet you are for me," Edward murmured.

"Only you," I told him. We quickly got the rest of our clothes off. Edward took his time, handling me like I was fragile, looking at me like I was his world. I truly believed him when he tells me nothing could come between us, and it was silly to doubt him now. Of course he loves me and only me; there's really no other way.

Edward's lips trailed over me body, leaving sweet kisses as he entered me. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out as he continued to thrust into me. I held to the sheets and his arm for dear life. The noises I were making were quite embarrassing, but it seemed to turn him on even more.

"Edward…" I cried out. I was close, and I could tell he was too and he started to pound into me faster.

"Fuck," he muttered, crashing his lips to mine as I uttered unclear words. My hands pulled at his hair so hard, I wouldn't be surprised I pulled them out of the roots. He wasn't complaining.

"Shit…Edward…ohh…I'm about to…" Yeah…I couldn't finish that sentence. My orgasm was so strong, I screamed his name over and over. Edward followed soon after, tumbling off the edge with me. Edward thrust a few more times and then stilled, hovering above me, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open. He collapsed on me, keeping all of his weight off of me though. I brought his lips to mine and kissed him with all of the energy I had left in me. We laid there for a few minutes, not saying much, in a tangled, sweaty, blissful heap.

Hehe, Mom was smart to put me on birth control.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked me, pulling a blanket over us.

"I was just remembering the day Mom put me on birth control. I was _mortified_." Edward chuckled.

_**5 Years Ago…**_

"_You _what_!" I asked my mother. Clearly she was joking._

"_I'm taking you to your doctor to get some birth control pills." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Given, my dad was only two rooms away. She continued folding clothes like the words "birth control" didn't leave her mouth._

"_But why?" I asked her._

"_Oh come on," she said, putting down one of dad's shirts. "Are you telling me that you and Edward haven't had sex yet?" I cringed. She nodded, understanding. "Exactly. I know you two have. I saw him buying condoms the other day!" I gaped._

"_What?" I almost shrieked._

_Mom laughed. "Yep. Poor boy didn't see me, though. Better me than Charlie, right? Your father would go berserk. I didn't stop him or anything; it's good you're using protection. Though, I really wished you two have waited, I also know that you two are meant to be. I really think he's "it" for you, Bella, I really do." I couldn't believe these words were coming from my mom._

"_I do too," I said wholeheartedly._

_She continued folding the laundry. "Soo…tell me!" she grinned widely. I arched an eyebrow._

"_Tell you what?"_

"_Tell me, how was it like? Your very first time!"_

_I groaned._

I groaned because my mom wanted to know about my sex life, and my first time with Edward wasn't so…lovely. It was a memory that I didn't care to really remember. Though I knew it would be…unpleasant, I didn't really imagine it would be _that _bad! Or _hurt _that bad…

"So wait," Edward said, pulling me from my thoughts. "Your mom actually _saw _me buying condoms?" I nodded and giggled when he went pale.

"Wonderful," he muttered.

"She was okay with it. A little _too_ okay," I mumbled. Edward chuckled. I sat up and faced him. "I feel sticky and hot. Shower with me?"

"Baby, you don't have to ask twice," he smiled wickedly.

`~**TR**~`

I headed downstairs hand in hand with Edward, and I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was downstairs. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

Alice.

"Uh…uh…" I stammered.

"Hey guys," Alice smiled sweetly. "What's up?"

"Hey Ali," Edward said easily, sitting in the loveseat across from Alice. Alice flipped through some channels on the TV.

"Hey…how long have you been here?" I asked, following Edward and sitting beside him.

"Just got in about twenty minutes ago."

Okay…so, twenty minutes ago, we were in the shower. I sighed in relief.

Edward sighed deeply while looking at his phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Emmett's called me about ten times already," he explained, annoyed. She called his voicemail and listened to the messages he left. Edward laughed at some of them. "You have to listen to some of these," he said, putting on the speakerphone.

"_Uh…yeah so, I kinda know what you're doing right about now, but I'm really hungry. Order some pizza? 'Cause I'm broke. Yep…broke." _

"_Dude, how long do it take you to get off? You better not be going on round four while I'm starving to death!"_

"_Answer the fucking phone! Gosh, you're like an Engergizer bunny; you just keep going and going and fucking going! I'm _going_ to die of hunger, and you'll have no one but yourself to blame!"_

"_You know what? At my funeral, you're going to have to explain to my family why the Hell I'm dead! Because you starved me! If you don't get your horny ass back home with a large pizza, you'll be finding my corpse!"_

"_If it's not too much to ask, I'd like pepperoni."_

"Emmett is a riot!" Alice said, holding her side and laughing her ass off. I was laughing so much, I was crying.

"Yeah…no. Try living with him. He's a total pain in the ass." I was still laughing. Edward rolled his eyes. "I better call him."

"He's probably dead now," I said, rolling my eyes. "And will have no one but you to blame…"

"Ha ha." I chuckled as he walked into the kitchen.

"We should do something this weekend," I said to Alice.

"Can't. I have…plans. It's really important. I'm sorry."

"Oh that's fine." Wonder what her plans were. If she was going to by a necklace like mine, I'll snap.

"Well, I guess I need to leave before Em goes crazy," Edward sighed. I stood up to kiss his lips.

"Love you," I whispered.

"Love you." He looked and Alice. "Sorry I couldn't stay…"

"It's fine," she replied sweetly. "Maybe some other time?"

"Sounds great," he smiled. I led him out the door.

"So, what's going on this weekend?" I asked Alice. "If you don't mind me by asking."

"Well, I'm meeting up with a friend. Perhaps you know him?"

"Who?"

"Jacob Black. He's actually my cousin by marriage. He says he knows you?"

I froze and gulped.

"J-Jacob Black?" I whispered.

"Yeah. He never told me about you, but he said you two use to be close friends."

Yeah. A little more than close friends.

Funny thing is, he and Edward never got along in middle school before moved. Now he's back.

Oh joy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longer chapter, I know, but you guys deserved it. Reviews are my motivators. I haven't been getting any of those lately, and it makes me sad. Not really, but I do feel good when I get a review! But anyway, leave me your thoughts on what you think is the beef between Jacob and Bella…**


	8. Chapter 7

**The Roommate.**

**Chapter 7.**

* * *

><p>The weekend came much faster than I hoped. I didn't bother to tell Edward about Jacob. Maybe he has forgotten about him; it <em>has <em>been nearly nine years.

"You okay?" Emmett asked me. I came to their room after my last class of the afternoon because Alice told me she was getting Jacob. He lived in northern California.

"Uh…yeah, why?" I shifted awkwardly on the couch as I waited for Edward to get here.

"You've been quiet." Emmett shrugged as he flipped through channels on the TV. Now, Em was never the observant one, so it annoyed me that he was seeming to notice me now. "I know there's something wrong, Bella."

Are you kidding me?

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because you're jittery." He finally settled on a football game at sat back. "Tell me."

I sighed deeply. "If I tell you, will you _please_ not tell Edward?"

He eyed me suspiciously. "You're not cheating are you?"

"No! Why the…what the hell, Emmett!" He shrugged again.

"Well!" he held his hands up defensively. I glowered at him. "Okay, fine. I believe you," he sighed. "So tell me why you're so nervous."

"Because," I sighed. "You know my roommate Alice, right?" He nodded. "Well, her cousin's coming to visit this weekend."

"So?"

"So, it's somebody we know."

"Who?" He asked getting annoyed. I grimaced.

"Jacob," I said curtly. Emmett eyed me for a minute before laughing uncontrollably.

"Jacob? Black? Please tell me you're joking!" He held his side as he guffawed, and I gnashed my teeth together. How is this funny?

"Emmett!" I yelled. "A little help?"

"I don't know exactly what Jacob did to you in eighth grade to make you hate him," he said.

"I don't," I said. "We were best friends. But then he wanted to be more than friends. Edward and Jacob got into a fight because of that in eighth grade, and you-"

"Oh yeah! I beat the shit out of that kid!" Emmett laughed harder as he remembered that day. That only made me more frustrated.

Jacob wasn't at all weak then, so I doubt he was now. Jacob and Edward head to head was one of the scariest things I've ever seen in my life. I honestly wasn't sure who had a chance of winning. But when Emmett stepped into the problem, Jacob was done for. They all got suspended, Edward gave Jacob a black eye, Em gave Jacob a broken nose, and Jacob gave them black eyes as well.

Two weeks after that, Jacob moved, he came over my house to apologize for what happened. I tried to convince him to stay, but I was unsuccessful. I never heard from him after that.

"What do I do?" I asked desperately.

"Alice and Jacob are cousins?" he asked. "Alice doesn't look Indian…"

I huffed. "You're so not a good listener."

"Okay, I'm sorry. It looks like we're just going to have to meet him again. Maybe he forgot."

"Yeah, like he forgot something like that…" the door opened, and Edward came in. I threw Em a warning glance to tell him not to say anything else. He quickly nodded. Edward saw me and smiled.

"Hey Bella. I didn't know you were coming over right now." I smiled.

"I got bored, so I came to hang out with Em."

Edward chuckled and came to sit beside me. "Not me?"

"Just until you got back," I laughed and leaned over to kiss him.

"Oh God, not now," Emmett groaned. Edward grimaced and I laughed.

"So where's Alice?" Edward asked. I froze sat up straight. Edward frowned a bit, and Em smirked. I discreetly threw him the finger. Emmett coughed a laugh.

"She went to…visit family," I explained. Just then, my phone buzzed. I sighed and pulled it out of my pocket and it read: Alice.

"_Good news! Jacob's transferring to Southern Cal!" _I dropped my phone. Edward frowned.

"Everything alright?" Edward asked, picking up my phone. I nodded and tried to swallow, but I found my mouth to be dry.

_Might as well tell him…_

"Do…do you remember…Jacob Black?" I asked hesitantly. His frowned deepened as he thought for a moment. His face straightened out as he remember. His face was blank for a moment, and then he smirked.

"Yeah, I remember him. Why?" I looked down.

"Well, he's Alice's cousin."

He frowned once again. "Really?" he said slowly. Emmett laughed.

"By marriage," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh. Well, fuck, that's inconvenient. Why did you mention it?"

"Just look at my phone," I said hoarsely. Confused, he slowly took my phone from my hands and read the message on the screen.

"Holy fuck," he whispered. "Tell me she's joking."

"I wish," I muttered. "But no. He's coming. And he's staying here."

Edward sighed deeply. "Does he know you're here?"

I nodded. "Alice told me about him, and that he remembered me."

He chuckled once, without humor. "That's why he's staying." he leaned back on the couch.

"Alice told me they were pretty close." Edward rolled his eyes.

"He's just wants to get pretty close to you," Emmett laughed. I glared at him.

"Don't worry about it," Edward told me. "We probably won't even see each other."

Doubt it.

"I think Alice did this on purpose," I muttered.

"Why do think that?"

"Isn't it obvious Edward?" I asked, my eyes bulging out of their sockets. "She's freaking in love with you!"

Edward and Emmett stared at each other for moment, not saying a word. And like the assholes they were, they laughed. Or more like guffawed.

"She's nice, sweetheart. And we're _just_ friends. We've already talked about this." I pouted.

"I know. To _you_, though, you're only friends. To her…"

"The feeling is neutral," he finished. I sighed. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "You don't have anything to worry about. I keep telling you this, but you're too stubborn for your own good." I grimaced.

My phone buzzed again. Thinking it was Alice, I slowly opened my messages.

Well, it _definitely_ wasn't Alice. And I know what you're thinking. No, it isn't Jacob either. It was Rosalie.

It felt like forever since we talked. I felt bad for a minute, but once I remember what she did that night, I was instantly annoyed.

_Meet me at the coffee shop? -R_

"I, uh. Rose wants to talk."

Edward gave me a look. "Are you sure you want to talk to her?"

"No but I can't ignore her anymore. She's been my friend forever, and she's even helping me plan our wedding."

Emmett sighed. "She'll apologize, you'll forgive her, you'll be friends again, she'll do something to mess that up…_again._ You'll be mad at her…"

"Shut up!" I threw a pillow at him. "God, you two are so much _alike_. Fucking annoying sometimes." Though I couldn't stay mad at them, thanks to their charms. Edward's smile did me in completely, while Emmett's "innocent" face caved me in as well. Sigh.

I laughed. "You're both crazy."

"That's why you love us," Emmett smirked. I rolled my eyes and Edward kissed my cheek.

"Let me know how it goes, though." I smiled and nodded. I got up and left, pulling out my phone and again and replying to Rose's text.

_On my way. -B_

*~The Roommate~*

I entered the coffee shop and I wasn't expecting to see what I saw. Rosalie, the usually confident partygoer, looked tentative and sad. She looked up and smiled softly at me.

"Hey," she said when I reached the table. I looked around. Was this like…Rose's clone or something? She chuckled as if she read my mind. "I guess you're surprised to see me this way."

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. It came out harsher than I expected. "I mean…this isn't _you_."

"You're right. But I figured we couldn't be friends if I wasn't a good influence on you. I need to be a better person." I frowned deeper.

"Rose, yeah, you get on my last fucking nerves all the time, we argue, we make up, but I love you. I always have. I was just…really pissed off. We're sisters, okay? And I don't want you to change a bit. What made you do this?"

She looked around as if someone would overhear us. "Where's Alice?" she whispered.

"She's gone. She's…" Rosalie knew and _hated _Jacob. Better not tell her yet. "Her cousin is visiting. Well, actually transferring. She's going to get him." She nodded. "Why?"

"She's the reason for that fight last week," she said, looking down.

"_What_?"

"She's not as nice as you think. She called me that night, telling me that you got sick, and that you canceled the shopping trip. That's why I didn't come. I wanted to call you, but she said you were too sick and was trying to sleep. When I tried to talk to you the next day, you wouldn't listen. I came across paths with her the day after, and she…she threatened me. She said if I ever came near you again, she'd kill me. And that she's done it before. Bella, she's _killed_ people! Bella, you're in danger! She did this to me!"

Rosalie pulled up her shirt and I stared at her bellybutton. There use to be a ring there. But it was gone. It looked…gross. Like somebody took it and…

"She _ripped_ it out of you?" I nearly screeched. She shushed me quickly, eyes adverting to us like we were crazy. "What the _fuck _is her problem?"

"She's crazy," Rosalie's voice trembled. "She needs help. She's dangerous, and you're in trouble. You need to find a new apartment. Move out…something!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were around her 24/7!" she snapped. "I really didn't doubt she would follow through with what she told me. She's told you things about me that aren't true! She's lied to you! She basically stalks Edward for God sakes!" I froze.

"What…" I looked at the table. I knew it. She liked him. More than that…she _follows_ him. "What's her problem?"

"She wants to be like you," Rose stated, her voice monotone. "If you don't get out of there, she's going to take everything from you. I see she's already taken your clothes."

"You gotta help me," I said desperately. "Please." She stared at me, her face stuck with terror. But then she glared past my shoulder.

"I have a plan. People always find clues about other people when they search their rooms."

"Says _who_?"

"Says movies," she said. If I wasn't so terrified, I'd laugh. "We need to get in there and search for something that could possibly be that cause of her…insanity. And we need to do it now."

We both got up and headed to my apartment. My phone buzzed, indicating that Alice sent me another text.

_I'll be there soon. :|__ -A_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is more suspenseful and…you'll find out some pretty crazy things. Just review me and try to guess what you'll find. Next chapter coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 8

**The Roommate.**

**Chapter 8.**

I've never been more scared in my life. I felt like I was racing against the clock as we ran through campus looking like madmen. We finally reached my apartment and ran to Alice's room. I locked the front door, the windows, and Alice's door. It didn't help she had a key, though.

"You check her bathroom, I'll check the closet," I ordered. Rosalie nodded and hastily ran to the bathroom. I flung the closet door opened and carefully took out her clothes.

_My clothes._

I ignored that and took down the shoes from the top shelf. After I moved a pair of boots, I spotted a small, wooden box with a lock on it.

"Rose!" I yelled. "Come here!" She darted out of the bathroom.

"Did you know she has the exact same brand of make up as you do?" I rolled my eyes.

"Not surprised," I muttered. "Look." I pointed to the box on the shelf. She agilely climbed up to retrieve the box. My heart was pounding.

She cursed under her breath. "It's locked." I took the box and briefly considered bashing it with a hammer. I inspected it, turning it over. There was a clattering noise when I turned it over. I found a little compartment, closed by a hook. I unhooked it, and the bottom piece opened, and a key fell out as well.

"A key!" Rose said, quickly picking it up. I sat down on the floor, crossing my legs. Rose got on her knees and handed me the key.

Are we really going to do this?

"Hell yeah!" Rosalie said. I realized I thought that aloud. When I didn't move, Rosalie took the key and shoved it in the lock. The lock snapped open, and she opened the box. I swallowed hard. She pulled out crumpled pieces of paper and photos. I just sat there, dazed, as she inspected them.

"Oh my God," she whispered. She read the papers quickly, and then handed them to me as she inspected the pictures.

I could only read one. In fact, I couldn't finish it.

_Help._

_Somebody please. I hate being all alone; I need to get out of here. My parents are bastards, sending me here. I'm not sick. I'll get out of here somehow. I'll convince them I'm okay, and then move out somewhere. I won't stay here…_

I dropped the piece of paper. "What the Hell…?" Sick?

"Look at this," Rosalie said, handing me the photos. She looked at me as I stared at the photos. A picture of a little girl, about seven, very beautiful with beautiful dark brown hair and mesmerizing green eyes smiled back at me. I noticed beside her, sitting in a chair, was another little girl. She looked about 9 or 10. Unlike the radiant girl beside her, she wasn't smiling. Her hair was a duller shade of brown, and she glared back at me. Well, more like at the other little girl. I noticed that the frowning girl was Alice.

"That must be her sister," Rosalie said. "She…she looks like _you_." I frowned and looked at the smiling girl again. Chestnut brown hair, small dimples, and rosy red cheeks… the only difference was her eye color.

"My God…" I whispered. I flipped to another picture and found it was a picture of me, and that smiling little girl taped together. I gasped, dropping the picture.

"That's not the worst of it," Rose said, picking them up. "Look." I flipped through and found more pictures of me, getting creepier and creepier as I flipped through them. They were me eating, sleeping, walking around campus…everything. And then there were pictures of Edward. Some were purposely taken, Edward and Alice smiling together at the coffee shop. I saw red.

"You don't think Edward…?" I asked Rosalie through my teeth.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said.

"But he always takes her side. Every time I try to tell him something's not right with her, he denies it. 'She's very sweet' or 'She's a good person.' Rosalie, what if he likes her?"

Rosalie didn't say anything. "We'll worry about that later," she finally muttered. I flipped through more pictures of me and Edward. I felt so exposed. I was being watched and I never knew it. And then I found that picture.

The picture that I lost. The picture Alice claimed to never seen. The picture of me and Rosalie. A hole was burned through Rosalie's face, and a picture of Alice's face was taped in place.

"Holy mother of…" My hands were sweaty. Rosalie dug through the box and pulled out a large paper. It looked like a card.

"It's an obituary," Rosalie explained. She gasped. "Of that pretty little girl in the first picture!" Alarmed, I took the obituary and read it.

_In Loving Memory of Mallory Alyssa Brandon 1994 - 2009._

The picture of the girl, who was around fifteen in this photo, was also smiling. She was just as pretty as she was when she was seven.

"How did she die?" I wondered aloud.

"I think I know," Rosalie said, her voice hoarse. She handed me a newspaper from the box. I read it and almost died.

_Girl Goes Missing: Police Found No New Leads_

_The well-known, fifteen year old, Mallory Brandon, went missing two weeks ago. This has been the biggest crime committed in Forks, Washington, a small town where everyone seemed to get along. Mallory was the star student in school, terrific athlete, and befriended everyone she met. On May 12, 2009, the teenager went missing. The parents, Emily and Justin Brandon, could not understand why someone would do such a thing to their daughter. _

"_Everyone loved her," Mrs. Brandon told the reporter. "I didn't have one clue as to who would kidnap our daughter. I just know we want her back. We'll do anything."_

_Mr. Brandon told the reporter that the last time she seen her daughter, she was with her sister, Alice Brandon. "Alice and Mallory were two very different girls, but stuck together all the time." Alice, 18, claimed to have seen Mallory walking down the street, probably to visit a friend. Alice did not want to talk with a reporter. That was the last time she saw her sister. The family are hoping and praying to find Mallory, as well as the rest of the town of Forks. _

"This is…unbelievable," I muttered.

"Yeah, well, read this newspaper." I took it and the headline told it all.

_Local Girl Went Missing: Found Dead_

_The search for the missing Mallory Brandon is now over. Police and volunteers were nearly brought to tears at the discovery of Mallory's decomposing body by the creek. _

"_We found her, not far from the Brandon home, her body buried in the dirt; decomposing, a stab wound to her chest" said local sheriff, Jackson McKinney. What we want to know is who had done this. "This girl was so innocent, so bright, her future was bright…who could've have taken the life from her?" Mallory never had any problems with anyone, and there are no suspecting people to question. "We're in a state of shock," said the neighbors of the Brandon's. "Of all people…the only thing I could put together it that someone was very jealous of her. And they took her life." Police informed us that whoever the murderer was, cleverly got rid of any evidence. The funeral will be held this Saturday. For any questions or suspicious on who could've committed this crime, please call: 1-555-CRIME._

"No questions on who did this now," I whispered, trembling.

"She took her own sisters life," Rosalie said, her eyes watery.

"That man was right." I pulled out the first picture of Alice and Mallory. "By the looks of this picture, Alice was very jealous of her sister. She finally had enough, and somehow killed her, getting rid of the body down by the creek in Forks, Washington."

"We have to tell someone!" Rosalie said.

"Who? We have no evidence!"

"What do you call this shit then!" she held up the box.

"They could claim that she's grieving, and kept this as a memory of her sister."

"What do you call this?" She held up the picture of the burned hole through her face. I shrugged.

"We can't do anything right now," I told her.

"This is bad for you!"

"I know," I muttered. "I look too much like Mallory." Rosalie looked in the box and screeched. I jumped. "What!"

"Look! Look, look, look! Oh my God!" Whatever it was made _Rosalie cry_.

"Let me see," I replied, my voice, trembling…

**APOV**

"Jakey!" I forced a smile, hugging my cousin. "I missed you." Lying through my teeth.

"Missed you too, Ali." He smiled and pulled away. "I'm glad you told me about this place. How's Bella? You weren't lying to me, were you?"

I smiled sugary sweetly. "No; would I ever?" He laughed and I saw my Aunt come out of the house. I groaned inwardly. I did _not_ want this "family reunion" crap. My family knew about my past.

Well, part of it anyway.

"Alice!" My Aunt Melinda gushed, coming to hug me.

"Hey Melinda," I said, hugging her back.

"It's good to see you! Why did you transfer from NYU to USC?" I shrugged. Did it matter?

"I dunno, Cali seemed better then New York to me."

"You like it so far?"

"Mom, we really need to get back, it's a long way to Southern California," Jacob said, packing his bags into the trunk of my car.

"Why don't you stay at a motel and then travel tomorrow?" Melinda asked.

"I'll be fine; I'm not tired," I replied.

"It's already 5 p.m." I bit my tongue.

"Bye Mom," Jacob muttered, giving her a chaste hug. She grimaced.

"See you two next weekend?" she asked.

"We'll stop by," Jacob said before I could reply. "But we're going to see Aunt Emily and Uncle Justin." She smiled and waved until we were out of sight.

"Thank God," I muttered. Jacob laughed.

"So tell me, Bella told you she felt that way about me?" Oh my God, shut up already…!

"Yep, she said she couldn't stop thinking about you. She feels guilty about Edward…"

"Edward? Shit they're still together?" I looked at my buff cousin in confusion.

"I told you that," I said, annoyed.

"I stopped listening after you said she was still in love with me." I sighed.

"Well, we'll see how this all works out when we get there. Maybe I can get Edward, and you can get Bella, and we'll be all happy again."

**BPOV**

"Oh my God…" I whispered.

"She's sick," Rosalie said. I reread the paper.

_People I Need to Kill…_

_1. Mallory_

_2. Rosalie_

_3. Jacob_

_4. Dr. Mabry_

_5. BELLA_

Mallory's name was marked out. I was beyond shock to see my name on that list. We needed to do something. In my other hand, I held a knife.

Possibly the one that Alice used to kill her sister two years ago.

"Look at this," Rosalie said. She handed me a business card.

It was the name of an insane asylum located in northern California.

"Maybe this is what she was talking about in that awful letter," Rose said. I nodded slowly. "What do we do now? She wants to kill us. She use to be in an insane asylum!"

"Nothing," I told her. She gaped at me.

"What the fuck!" She yelled. "Nothing!"

"Not yet. Next weekend, I'm going with her to Forks. She invited me to go visit her parents."

"Are you crazy!" she shrieked at me. "She might kill you!"

I shook my head. "Too obvious." she started to disagree. "Listen! I can find out more about her and her past if I go! I can find out everything I probably need to know. In the meantime, don't mention this to anyone. We can save our lives and others too if you just give me some time."

"This is dangerous. The more we wait, the more risky it'll be. I'm not letting you stay here."

"You have to! If not, she'll suspect something, and she'll know what's up. Just…wait it out. I'll convince her to like you, maybe even take you with us."

"No!" she said. "I'm not…"

"I'll need your help." she stared at me for a moment and then sighed.

"What the hell are friends for?" she said, smiling. I laughed, even though I was terrified, and hugged her.

I knew now that this was a fight for our lives.

**Author's Note:**

**Yep…I had to get the chapter in today! I really enjoyed writing it; I felt a part of it for a minute! I hope you felt that way too! So review and tell me…you feeling the horror/angst yet?**

**Another thing: I said there would be a slash chapter, but really, I doesn't fit anywhere in the story. So, no slash fic in this story guys! I apologize!**


	10. Chapter 9

**The Roommate.**

**Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the little kitten, Daisy!**

**Chapter 9.**

I held Daisy safe in my arms, fearing for her tiny little life. Rosalie and I sat in the living room, waiting for Alice to return. We already had a plan.

"You think you can keep Daisy here until all of this is over?" I asked Rosalie. "I don't feel comfortable with her here anymore."

"Yeah, sure. I really want you to come stay with me, too." I opened my mouth to explain to her for the millionth time why I couldn't, but she stopped me. "I know, I know," she said, rolling her eyes.

"This _has _to work, Rose. You don't understand. We need to get more info." I looked at the piece of paper of the address of the asylum. This could be the clue to figure out everything.

The question was, how were we going to get there?

Daisy meowed and yawned, getting comfortable in my lap.

Rosalie shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Alice won't do anything to you while I'm here," I reassured her. My phone buzzed, indicating a text message from Edward.

_How'd everything go with Rosalie?_

Should I tell him? Would he believe me? Remembering back to that dreaded picture of him and Alice, I was immediately pissed off again. Not going to tell him yet.

_Fine. :\_

He text back moments later.

_Are you sure? You don't seem happy._

_I'm not_, I thought. _At least, not with you._ But instead I said:

_Don't worry about it._

"Is Alice coming?" Rosalie asked. I checked my watch. It was already 6 p.m.

"She said she was, but that's a long drive." We were suddenly silenced by keys rattling in the door, and laughter. I immediately remembered the deep voice of Jacob.

It was a relaxing sound. Something that reminded me of my childhood before the bothersome love triangle. Every Christmas when my family, Edward's family, and Jacob's family got together. Home.

"Bella!" Alice called. "I have a surprise for you…" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Rosalie. Rose immediately stood up and back away from her. "Bella…?"

I stood up, sitting Daisy down. She ran towards Rose, away from Alice.

"I talked to Rose," I began. "She's really sorry for the way she acted that night. I've forgiven her. Do you?" I calmly and carefully waited for Alice's response. Rosalie on the other hand, did not.

Alice's eyes narrowed only marginally, but I still noticed. Her face then cleared, and she smiled sweetly. "Of course," she replied, with a sugary sweet voice I had suddenly grown to not trust. "Everyone deserves second chances."

"Thanks," Rose replied in a small voice.

"Anyway," Alice continued. "We have guests. I'm aware that you know Jacob, Bella?"

I barely recognized my childhood friend. I couldn't contain myself when I saw him. His hair wasn't cropped short anymore; he grew it out. He looked more like his culture now. His skin was a beautiful shade of russet brown. Tan. His eyes were so big and so dark, they looked black.

But most of all, he was bigger. _Much, much _bigger. Buff. The shirt he wore clung to his body in an appealing way, showing off every defined sculpture of his remarkably toned muscles. I chanced a look and Rosalie, and I could tell, much to her regret, she was ogling too.

Jacob was different. But that was an understatement.

Jacob sensed they piercing gazes, and suddenly looked down, feeling awkward. "Bella," he murmured simply, his voice making me tremble.

"J-jake? Is that you?" Despite the ungainliness moment, he smiled. His smile was bright, and I immediately knew that this was my Jacob.

Without another thought, I ran to hug him. He scooped me up in his arms, twirling me around, both of us laughing at the reunion. I momentarily forgotten about the real situation at hand.

"I missed you so much, Bells," he whispered in my ear.

"You didn't have to leave." All those years ago, his family just unexpectedly upped and left Fork's without warning. All with just a chaste goodbye that left me heartbroken for my best friend.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling away. "I thought…I mean…it wasn't…Edward," He sneered his name, "or his friend that drove me away."

"What was it?" I asked. Jacob frowned a bit and glanced at Alice. Something clicked in my brain.

Whatever made Jacob move all those years ago, it had something to do with his cousin.

"Never mind that," Alice said, smiling. "We're all here now! And I'd like for us to go out for some pizza. My treat! Oh, I can get Edward and Emmett too! It'll be fun!"

"Really?" Jacob said. "You _have_ to tag along those two?" I frowned in confusion. Is he _still _not over that fight either?

"Yes," Alice said between her teeth. "Remember what I told you in the car…" I frowned deeper. Rosalie gave me a look.

Jacob looked back at me. "We have so much to catch up on." I smiled.

"Nothing like a little pizza wouldn't solve," Alice said quickly. "Come on! Get ready to go! I'll call Edward." I grimaced. Alice skipped into her room, and I silently prayed everything was in order.

Jacob looked at Rosalie warily. "Um…Rose. It's been a long time."

Rosalie crossed her arms, in control now that Alice was out of the picture. "Yeah," she said, her tone clipped. "Not long enough."

"Rose," I chided. "Please." I gave her a look, and she sighed, picking up Daisy.

"It's okay," Jacob replied. "She has a right to be mad at me."

"No she doesn't," I defended.

Alice suddenly came back into the room. Hesitantly, she turned to Rose. "Are you coming?"

Rose glanced at me. I nodded quickly. "Uhh, yeah, sure." Alice bit her lip and nodded, returning to her room.

"Is the food around this place good?" Jacob asked. I laughed.

"You still only think about food?" I teased. He smiled sheepishly.

"Jacob," Rosalie said suddenly. "Tell us about Al-"

"Ready!" Alice said, coming from her room. "Edward and Emmett will meet us there. You guys ready?"

By this point, I was glaring at Rose.

"Yeah, I'm starved!" Alice laughed and grabbed her car keys, and she and Jacob headed back out.

Rosalie carefully put down Daisy. "I have a plan."

"What is it about?" I asked her. She shushed me.

"Just act normal. I can do this myself."

This cannot be good. Whatever it is.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to post something! I felt I was slacking on my part! I haven't abandoned this story, I've just busy. Very busy. So I surprised you guys and posted in the middle of the week! I hoped you liked! <strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**The Roommate Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I couldn't help but glare at Edward and Alice. Edward was giving her his full attention, while Jacob was trying to keep mine. Much to my surprise, Emmett and Rosalie were finally hitting it off.

"We should all do something one weekend," Alice said, mostly to Edward. "Like a mini vacation!"

"That sounds fun," Edward smiled back. I gnashed my teeth together.

"So Jacob," I asked, ignoring them. I absentmindedly tore pieces of my napkin apart. "How was New York?"

"It was nice at some places," he explained. "But other places were too much for me." I nodded, now a little more interested. Edward shifted uncomfortably beside me, and I glanced at him. I could see out of the corner of my eye he still wasn't on good terms with Jacob. Emmett was ignoring him much easier than Edward.

"What made you come here?" Edward asked suddenly, with a bitter edge to his tone. Jacob's face hardened a bit as he turned to Edward.

"I have family closer here," he replied. Edward didn't say anything else; he just stared at the table.

"Jacob," I said, "You never did tell me why you moved." Alice glanced at him quickly, and Jacob shifted in his seat.

He shrugged. "I dunno."

I frowned, confused. "We were best friends and you decided to leave me. And you 'don't know' why?" Jacob looked down.

"I'm really sorry, Bella seriously. I just had to move. If could tell you I would but-"

"Sounds like a private discussion to me, don't you think?" Alice looked a bit angry at both me and Jacob.

"You're right," Jacob said. He turned to me. "We're suppose to be having fun and eating pizza," he joked. I smiled glumly. "Come on. We can talk about this later, okay?" I nodded.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked me after a little while.

"What is it?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Alone?" I sighed but got up anyway. Edward took my hand and led me outside.

"What's wrong?" he asked me not letting go of my hands.

"Is it that obvious?" I muttered sarcastically. Edward sighed.

"Sort of. You haven't looked at me once since we got here. You've barely been talking to me."

"Because you're spending all of your energy talking to Alice!" I exploded. "You say you don't like her that way, and you don't believe anything I tell you when I say something is up with her! You seem happier with her, and found pictures of you and her!" Edward frowned.

"That doesn't mean I like her that way, Bella! I love you, but lately you've been so difficult! She's just someone I can reach out to!"

"Difficult?" I lashed. "What…what kind of sense does that make? Did Alice tell you to say that?"

"That's what I'm talking about!" he snapped. "That. You're jealous of Alice."

I froze. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Wait. Yeah I could.

He was taking Alice's side. Again.

I didn't say anything else. I just walked away to Rosalie's car. I was really grateful she drove here.

…

"What exactly did he say?" Rosalie said as she took me back to the campus. "Aw, Bells, please stop crying. You're going to make me cry!"

I couldn't help it. I possibly ruined everything. Maybe it was jealously, maybe not, but I'm not crazy. I know some things about Alice, but I doubt Edward would believe me anyway. I could've just told him, but that could put him in danger as well. And Rosalie and Emmett looked really happy together at last, but I ruined it by calling her crying and telling her to please take me back to the campus.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed.

"Why are you apologizing? I should go kill Edward! What did he do?"

I sighed. "He thinks I'm jealous of Alice and him."

She gasped. "What a…"

"Don't!" I sobbed. "He doesn't know about her."

"But he knows you! Or at least, I thought he did. Why doesn't he trust you?"

I shrugged. "I guess this means nothing to him," I muttered, taking off my ring.

"Bella…are you sure?"

"How can we get married when I know he doesn't trust me? We can't," I cried answering my own question.

"But this is huge. You need to think about it…"

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours. But I know how much you two mean to each other. You can't let this one argument ruin everything."

"I've tried to tell him that Alice isn't right, but he'd always defend her!"

"Just…think about this, okay? I don't want you regret anything." I know she meant well, but right now, I wasn't having it.

…

"What happened?" Alice said , running into the apartment where Rose and I were. "Edward's in tears!"

"So is Bella," Rosalie said defiantly. Alice glares at her, but Rosalie didn't step down. "Her so-called fiancé is a…"

"Rose!" I said, lifting my head. "Stop. Please." I looked up at Alice.

"What happened?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Nothing…" I muttered. The last person I needed to talk to was Alice. "He can cry all he wants," I muttered.

"I think you should talk to him," Rosalie suddenly said through her teeth. "I mean, there _are_ things you need to straighten out with him."

Oh. _Oh…_

"I guess…tomorrow…" I murmured.

"No…now. You talk to Edward." She turned to Alice. "Where's Jacob?"

"He was talking to Emmett," she stated. What? "But I think he went to his apartment." Rosalie nodded.

"Bella, let's go find Edward," she said. This must be part of her plan.

It's dangerous, but we need all the facts. Now.

And something told me Jacob knew everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm baaaack! I'm so sorry! I had computer problems (again) so whenever you notice me not posting for a long time, check my profile.**

**Also…*drum roll* I'm looking for a beta! I really think my stories need an extra push to get noticed, and I really think a beta is exactly what I need. Not for this story, however, but for my other story, "Life as We Know It." The beta has to meet my standards, so if you are a great beta, or know someone who is, PM me and I'll tell you everything you need to know to help me out. I'm also accepting beta requests this week and this week only since I'm on SPRING BREAK! So, let me know if you have a good beta for me, or if you'd like me to beta your story. Honestly though, I really would like a beta first… thanks guys! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Again guys, eagerly searching for a beta… :)**

**The Roommate - Chapter 11**

"Rosalie, what is your plan?" I asked her hastily. She was speeding down the road to Jacob's off-campus apartment.

"We need to get Jacob's story on his cousin," she muttered, not taking her eyes off the road. "Because I know you know that he knows something."

"Yeah…I think I do. You don't…" I gulped. "You don't think he's involved do you?"

She shrugged. "We can't jump to conclusions, but something is telling me he was involved somehow. We'll find out soon. I'm not leaving until we get an answer."

And that's how we were banging on Jacob's door at nearly 11 p.m. that night.

"Rosalie? Bella? What the hell?" Jacob asked, stepping outside where we were. "What is it?"

"We need some answers," Rosalie demanded, going about this the wrong way.

"What Rosalie means is that…we want to know the real reason you moved here."

He sighed, defeated. "Okay fine. Alice told me you were in love with me."

We stared at him for a second before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What the fuck!" Rosalie chuckled. "Alice is a goddamned liar!" He frowned.

"That, I know…now. Listen, if that's all, then…"

"Wait," I said. "We…that's not why we came, but thanks for letting us know that your cousin is an even bigger liar."

"What are you talking about?"

"Can we come in?" Rosalie asked impatiently, crossing her arms. "This is not something to discuss in an apartment hallway." He begrudgingly let us in, and we sat down.

"What's wrong then?" he asked, sitting across form us. I noticed for the first time that he wasn't wearing a shirt. If I wasn't so pissed and frightened and desperate for answers at the moment, I would've noticed a little more.

"It's about Alice," I continued. "We know something is up." I watched carefully, but he kept his expression blank. I did however, notice him swallow a little thickly.

"We…we found things that weren't meant for us to see," I started. "Something that happened three years ago."

He stood up. "What do you know?"

"What do _you_ know?" Rosalie challenged.

"Alice's sister died." His face was hard.

"Yes," I said, glad he was giving us straight answers. "But we were wondering…how…?" He was glaring.

"What have you done?" he whispered. My eyes widened.

"Did Alice kill Mallory?" Rosalie asked bluntly. I gasped. This is not how I wanted things to go.

Jacob closed his eyes and was silent for a long time. If I didn't know better, I would've said he was asleep.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"I didn't know what to do," he whispered. "I was scared…"

"Tell us," I whispered. "Tell us the story."

He took a deep breath and slowly sat back down, gripping the arm of the chair tightly. He never opened his eyes.

"Is she taking her medication?" he asked, seeming to look a little sick.

"Medication? What medication…?"

Jacob exhaled slowly. "That's what I was afraid of. Alice is mentally unstable. Without her medication, she could be dangerous."

"Wait," Rosalie said, pulling something small and rectangular from her purse. It was a tape recorder. "Go ahead."

"You're recording me?" Jacob asked, alarmed.

"Just keep going," she said, holding the device.

"You're going to turn her in? You…she'll get you. Somehow, she'll know…"

"Wait!" I yelled. This was…too much. Overwhelming. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you a story about Alice," Jacob finally said. "But you can't tell her _anything_." Wasn't planning on it.

"Alice and Mallory were so…different as kids. Mallory was bubbly, happy, kind. Alice was quiet, shy…she kept to herself. As they got older, they became more and more distant. And Alice…acted so, I don't know. But one day they went for a walk…and Mallory never came back. Alice told me she went to a friends house.

"Hours passed and Alice's parents called Mallory's friends' house, but they haven't seen her that day. That's when Alice started acting…strange. After the body was discovered, Alice went downhill. We thought it was because she missed her sister, but she started cutting herself and swearing a lot, skipping classes and getting into fights. She did some pretty crazy things, which led her to some nut house.

But before she went, she told me that…that…" Jacob looked down. "That she killed her sister. She threatened me. She said if I told anyone, she'd kill me too. I was scared. So when Alice went to the nut house, I moved to New York. Of course Alice "pretended" to get better so she was able to leave the nut house, with a promise to take medication. She promised, but she lied. She moved to New York to find me, to find out if I'd said a word to anybody. I was…shocked to see her, and very disappointed they'd let her go. But I told her I didn't say a word, and that I never would. She told me she wasn't afraid to kill people. Even me. I mean, she already killed her little sister. After she was satisfied with the answers I'd given her, she moved down to California…here, claiming to start a new life, a clean slate. But then she saw you…"

I gulped. He noticed that I looked like…like Mallory.

"You didn't use to look so much like Mal, but…but the only difference now is your…is your eyes. Bella, I don't think you're safe here, but I didn't know how to tell you. You triggered something in Alice again…something bad. And I don't think you should go on that trip the weekend. In fact, I'd rather you stay with Rosalie tonight."

"Is she planning anything?"

"She hasn't told me anything, but the look in her eyes, the same look after she killed Mallory, is in her eyes now." Rosalie looked more frightened then I ever seen her. "She's beyond dangerous. She needs to be stopped…"

"You seemed all buddy-buddy with her!" I snapped.

"It was a show, Bella!" He said. "I'm trying to protect my ass…"

"Don't worry about it," Rosalie said. "She wants to kill us all anyway…"

"What?"

"Alice is taking everything from me! My clothes, my makeup…I went into her room with Rose the day she left to get you, and we found notes, pictures, Mallory's obituary…it was crazy. And she had a murder list!"

Jacob's eye widened. "Who was on it…?"

"Me, you, Rose, Mallory, a teacher here at this school…" I trailed off.

No wonder Dr. Mabry looked frightened at me that day…

"She…she wants to kill me?"

"Why are you so fucking surprised?" Rosalie snapped. "She doesn't trust you."

"The knife I'm assuming Alice used to kill Mallory was in that box." Jacob looked beyond sick. In fact…

"Excuse me," he ran past us, probably to throw up. Rose and I just stared at each other, figuring out our next move.

"What's next?" Rosalie asked. "Tell Edward." I shook my head.

"Not yet. I need more answers. Like why Alice wants to kill me, and why she hasn't done it yet."

"But nobody knows that but her."

I flexed my jaw. "I know what I have to do."

"Bella? Bella what are you thinking?" Rosalie asked me frantically. "Don't do anything stupid.

But if I _don't _do anything, the ones I love will get killed.

Because of me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it gets a little angst-y horror-ish from here. Send me some love (or critisim, whatever works) because I gave you two in one tonight!**

**And the reason why Jacob moved when they were younger before all of this happened…it helped with the plot. I can't really explain it, but it really did… **

_**Don't forget, I'm looking for a good beta!**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Where's a good beta when you need one…? And I'm also taking requests this week and this week only…. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>This story won't be too long. I'm already near the climax. Don't expect anymore than fifteen chapters, I guess…<strong>_

**The Roommate - Chapter 12.**

I didn't know how I was going to do it, what I was going to do, or even _when_ I was going to do this.

But I knew it had to be done. _Soon_.

I called Alice right after talking to Jacob. I didn't need to meet Alice's parents now. I had all the answers I needed. But yeah, I called her and told her I was crashing at Rose's for the next few nights just in case Edward stopped by. She didn't sound too happy, but Rosalie refused for me and Daisy to be in the same apartment as a murderer.

Now that I knew everything, I didn't feel safe regardless of where I stayed.

The next day, I was half expecting to see Edward at Rosalie's door, but he never came. As much as it killed me, I wasn't about to apologize. And plus, I had more frightening situations at hand. I'd deal with him later.

"Whatever it is you're about to do," Rosalie had told me, "You better not do it without me."

I didn't say anything. I wasn't planning on involving her anymore than she already was.

A day later, I went to my apartment. I didn't know what I was going to do- still- but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't end peacefully.

When Alice opened the door…I almost dropped my bag. She looked…like…

Me. Only with green eyes.

She looked like…Mallory. She had my hair, my clothes, my makeup…she dyed her hair…

"A-Alice?" I asked, truly frightened. "What…"

"Don't you like my hairstyle?" She asked sweetly.

"It looks just like mine," I stated flatly.

I wasn't afraid anymore.

I was _pissed_.

"Edward came over last night," she smiled dreamily. I swear I saw red. "He wanted to talk but I convinced him you didn't want to talk to him."

"What makes you think that?" I seethed.

"W-well, the way you sounded…I just thought…"

"Stay out of my business!" I snapped. "You had no fucking _right_ to tell him that! You're…you're getting on my nerves! You're taking everything from me! What do you want! What is your problem!"

"I…I thought we were friends?" She asked, her eyes watery.

"We were never friends and you know it," I was livid.

"Why do you say that?" she asked slowly. She knew.

She knew that I knew.

"Were you the one that been in my box?" she whispered, though it sounded deadlier than if she would've spoken it aloud. I froze. I thought we put everything back…

"You know, I had a certain order I kept my things," she continued. "My knife and murder list at the very bottom of the box, but it was in the middle of all the pictures…" she glared at me, and I gulped. "You look an awful like somebody I knew…and I think you know who.

You see, today is Mallory's 19th birthday," she mused. "You know her right? And you look…so much like her. But you see, she died."

"No…" I said, defiantly. "_You_ killed her." He head snapped up and she gave me the most frightening face I've ever seen.

She narrowed her eyes. "Who the fuck told you that?"

"Nobody, I just _know_ you had something to do with…" I didn't finish.

She grabbed my throat and pushed me against a wall.

"Care to explain what you know?" she whispered in my ear. Though I couldn't speak.

I couldn't breathe. I thrashed and choked, but she didn't move until I tried to scream.

When she let me go, I fell to the floor, coughing and wheezing for air.

"You…killed her…you killed Mallory," I whispered. "I don't know anything else," I lied, "But I know I look like her. And now you want to kill me too."

She tsked. "You really shouldn't have went through my things Isabella," she said, walking around me. "Now I'm angry." she kneeled down and whispered in my ear. "And you won't like it when I'm angry."

I didn't think. _I reacted._ I kicked her legs, sending her flailing down to the ground. She yelped, seeming to be surprised, but she quickly regained her balance and was up before I was. She grabbed my hair, and something in her eyes changed.

She was back. The old Alice was completely back.

And this time…I _knew_ she was unstoppable.

"Mallory…" she called, her voice sickly sweet. It sent tremors down my spine, and I shuddered.

"Mallory's not here, Alice," I tried to reason, but it was too late.

"Silly Mallory," she smiled, giggling. "You're right here!" And then her face darkened. She wasn't smiling or laughing. She was glaring and deadly.

And it only took one word for me to listen. "_**RUN**_."

I was up and running towards my phone. I needed Rose's help. But somehow, she managed to get to the phone before me.

"Who are you calling, Mal?" she asked.

"R-Rosalie." she looked too scary for me to even lie to her.

"I'll do it. I'll put it on speaker too. Act natural and say everything I'll tell you to say, okay?" I nodded quickly.

After the first two rings, Rosalie answered. And she was frantic.

"_Bella! Why in the hell did you not listen to me! Where are you?"_

"Say," whispered Alice. "It's okay, and I am fine."

"It's…okay…and I'm…fine," I tried to sound convincing.

"_Oh thank God. Have you seen Alice yet?" _Alice grimaced.

Alice: "Yeah, and she's fine. In fact, I was wrong about her. She a really good person." I felt sick to my stomach to say that. I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat and continued, repeating everything Alice said.

"_What are you talking about! Are you high!"_

I gulped but repeated Alice obediently. "No. She was right about you. You're the bad person, not her. In fact, why don't you just stay…away from us."

"Bella…" Alice hung up before she finished.

"Bastard," I whispered.

"Mallory, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I'm _**not**_ Mallory?" I wailed. "I'm Bella!"

"Figures," she said. "I thought I killed you years ago. But regardless of who you really are, Mallory, Bella….you still look too much alike. I got rid of her once…I'll do it again."

And then I charged for her. And the battle begun.

I never really fought before in my life, but with my adrenaline pumping, along with fear and anger, I wasn't really bad at it. Though Alice was one step ahead of me. I grabbed a vase that was sitting on of counter and smashed it against her head, sending her to the floor. I collapsed, breathing heavily as I scooted away from the unconscious body.

Or so I thought. Her eyes snapped open like something from a horror movie, and I screeched as she slowly got up. The cut to her head was oozing blood, but she didn't seem to notice as she came at me with the rusty knife she's used to kill God knows how many people. Including Mallory. And now me.

I managed to escape and rounded a corner to my room, locking the door though I doubted that would keep her out. Just as I entered the bathroom, she banged on the door screaming, "I'm going to kill you Mallory! You just wait!"

I tried to find my phone, but I knew she had it. I had no one to call. And I was trapped.

_**Rosalie**_

"Edward!" I yelled, knocking on his dorm room door. Where the hell was this boy?

He opened the door looking like a mess. A dirty shirt, messing hair, and an unshaved face. _So unlike him._ Before I had time to roll my eyes and call him a fucking pansy, he answered me.

"Rosalie? What is it?"

"It's Bella! I think she's in trouble!"

"What do you mean?" he stood up straighter.

"She called me a while ago, but it sounded…off. She said some crazy things, and I didn't believe her. It was like…she was forced to say what she said. She sounded terrified. I think Alice…"

"Whoa, whoa wait," he said. "What makes you think Alice is…"

"I knew you would say that," I sighed. "It's a rather long story, and I don't have time to explain. I _do_ need you to come with me though! Hurry!" he didn't hesitate as we ran from the dorm.

I was shocked to find Alice walking the campus. "Alice!" I screamed, not caring who saw. She saw us and smiled.

"See? Alice is right there." I rolled my eyes and walked towards her.

"Where is she?" I snapped.

"Who?" she frowned, confused. Yeah right.

"Bella!" I yelled. "Where is she?"

"I…I don't know. I thought she was with you?"

"You do know!" I wailed, pointing a finger in her face. "I swear to God if you…"

"Rose!" Edward snapped. "Enough. She obviously doesn't know…"

"Shut the fuck up Edward! Just shut the fuck up!" I fumed, tired of him _always_ believing this murdering bastard. I pushed past them and ran as fast as my legs could carry me to Bella's apartment.

_**Bella**_

She's crazy. Utterly insane.

But no one believes me.

She took away my friends, my boyfriend…my identity. She turned everyone against me. Made _me_ look like the bad guy, while she was really the psycho one. Because of her, Rosalie hates me. Because of her, Edward didn't want to marry me anymore. Because of her, I'm all alone, waiting for someone, _something_ to save me, knowing nobody was coming for me. She was about to kill me.

And no one was going to help me.

I'm left in this closet to die. She's coming back for me. Right after she steals the love of my life. _My _life is ruined.

_Just kill me now_, I thought to myself, the duct tape refraining me from speaking. Or screaming bloody murder. She really did a number on me. From cutting my wrists to tying them to keep me from bleeding to death before she came to finish me off herself.

My ankles had to be sprang, and one of my legs were probably broken. I knew I was bruised…everywhere, that much was obvious. I didn't cry, not in front of her at least. But now I'm trapped in a closet with nowhere to run, spending my last moments in fear. What else was there to do?

I prayed, literally _prayed_ for some miracle. For Rosalie to realize that that phone call was a fake, or for Edward to finally realize that Alice was sick.

Beyond sick, actually. She was lethal.

And then I heard a banging noise coming from the front door. I couldn't move, but I rejoiced, knowing without a doubt that it was Rose.

_She came for me._

Knowing that Alice locked everything, I was suddenly discouraged, but still tried to scream or yell, but it sounded weak. I was weak. I've already lost too much blood. The apartment looked a mess._ Even though I had lost the fight, I put a pretty good one, _I thought again. She left with bruises and cuts, though I'm sure she covered them up pretty nicely. The pounding on the door didn't stop.

_**Edward**_

"Maybe I should go check on Bella…" I decided. "You can stay here…"

"I'm sure she's fine," Alice said, grabbing my arm. "Stay. With me. Please?" I looked at her for a moment.

"Rosalie is not easily scared, Alice," I told her. "Maybe I should…"

"She's okay," she insisted. "Please stay here with me. Why do you care? She doesn't want to talk to you anyway." I flinched.

Ouch.

"I don't care," I decided. "I still love her." something flashed in her eyes.

"No!" she yelled. "She doesn't love you! Stay with me! I…I love you, Edward."

I stared at her, my eyes wide…just utter disbelief.

"I'm..sorry, Alice. I don't…I need to go." she caught my arm and the next thing I knew, her lips was on mine.

It felt…wrong. Disgusting. Terrible.

Not the same lips…not _my _Bella.

I pushed her away, wiping my lips. "Alice! What the hell!" She just stared at me, breathing heavily.

"I love you," she said again. "And you love me too."

I shook my head. "I don't. I never had. I thought we were just friends. I need to go. And when I come back, you better not be here." I left and went to find Bella, but something slashed at my back.

Pain. Hot, searing, flaming pain.

She sliced my back. Shocked, I fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

"You love me," she whispered. "Bella is no longer." I gasped.

"You…DON'T YOU HURT HER!" I yelled. "EMMETT! GODDAMMIT!"

"Em's not here," she said, smiling. "I'll be back. Don't die before then, okay?" I tried to sit up after she left. All I could think about was my Bella.

Was she okay? Did Alice hurt her?

And then…guilt.

Bella was right all along. And so was Rosalie. But I didn't believe them. Once I got up in an upright position, I grabbed my phone from my bed stand and tried to dial Bella's number. Everything was blurry, I was losing too much blood. And the pain was unbearable. I could see my blood in a big spot from where I was lying a minute ago. If I didn't get help soon…

I didn't think about that. My Bella was in trouble. And the one person I thought I could call a friend…

So many emotions flooded me but guilt, anger, and pain were the biggest ones. I hurt Bella by not trusting her.

If I make it out of this, I vow to never doubt her again. To always trust her. I panicked as I thought about my next move…

And then the door opened…

"HOLY SHIT, EDWARD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Longer chapter, yes? This chapter is going to be split in two because….I'm not done yet! Many of you were hoping for Bella to beat the shit out of Alice…right? No. Rosalie will.<strong>

**Leave me your thoughts!**

_**I'm still searching for a beta reader and accepting beta requests until the end of this week!**_


	14. Chapter 13

**The Roommate - Chp.13**

_**Edward**_

"Emmett, go to Bella's…" He wasn't having that.

"Fuck that!" he shouted. "You're sittin' here bleeding to death, and all you're worried about is Bella?"

Yes.

"No…" I whispered, my voice hoarse. "Bella's…in trouble…"

His eyes widened as he grabbed my phone, probably dialing 911. "Who did this?"

"Alice… "I said between my teeth.

"Brandon?" he asked, incredulous. "Yeah, 911? Please hurry, we have a student on campus with a knife, and possibly two hurt! Hurry!" After another second, he hung up and tried to help me. I couldn't move though. I moaned in pain.

"Dude, we gotta get you up…"

"Don't worry about me!" I whined, wincing in pain. "Bella and Rosalie are in trouble!"

"Rosie too?" he asked. He looked angered. "Where are they?"

"Bella's apartment. Go!"

"I'm not leaving you here!" he shouted. He fisted his hair, pacing and muttered incoherent ramblings. "Uhh…Jacob! I'll call Jacob to come stay with you while I…" I grimaced. "Fuck, Edward! What do you want me to do? Bella and Rosalie are about to face a psycho, and you're bleeding to death!" He ran to his closet and pulled out a white t-shirt, holding it to my wound. I winced and moaned…this shit hurts.

While Emmett was trying to stop some of the blood, he also called Jacob.

I was in a semi-conscious state when Emmett boomed, making me jump.

"You fucking _knew_ about your cousin and didn't say anything!" he yelled. I was too out of it to be mad. My thoughts were going to Bella.

And yes…even Rosalie.

"You know what? Fuck you. I could sit here and argue, but right now, my best friend is _dying because of your cousin._ And now Bella and Rosalie are in danger! I need you to hurry over here and stay with Edward until the ambulance arrives while I go save them. Got it?" There was silence. I closed my eyes. Emmett shook me to keep me up.

Geez, I got it. Dying hurts…

"Bella…" I moaned, wanting to cry, but not in front of Emmett. After he hung up, he turned to me.

"Just…hang in there, bro. I'm here. I…I gotta call Rose and see if she and Bella are okay." He dialed her number and in the distance, I heard sirens. _Thank God._

Put his phone on speaker while keeping the shirt pressed to my back. It hurt like a bitch. The phone rang, and rang, and rang, and then went to Rose's voicemail.

"_Hey! Looks like I have better things to do than to answer your call!" _she laughed. _"No, just kidding! Leave me a message!" _And then a beep.

Emmett hung up. "Dammit!" he growled, throwing his phone. "Where the fuck is Jacob!" He frantically looked at the door, and me, listening to the oncoming sirens…

It was all a blur by the time Jacob came.

"About fucking time!" Emmett yelled. Jacob flinched.

"I'm sorry…" I didn't hear anything else.

I blacked out.

_**Rosalie**_

Every window, the front door, the back door, was locked.

"Fuck! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"I screamed, kicking the back door. "Bella!" I screamed. I've been out here for five minutes already.

If Bella had any chance before…

No. I couldn't think that. I got on my knees and looked around for something…a rock, a brick…something.

Finally, I found a large rock and hurled it at a window. Glass shot everywhere, and I cleared the window so I could get in.

I climbed in hastily, and my arm got caught on a shard. I screamed in pain, but then ignored it as I leapt in the apartment.

I was in the living room. "Bella!" I shrilled. No answer. I ran around the living room, the kitchen, the bedrooms were locked…until I heard a faint cry from Bella's room.

She was alive. She was okay.

"Bella!" I called again, breaking down the door. It took a few times, and then, using my defense skills I learned in high school, kicked down the door, ignoring the sharp pain in my arm. I carefully broke down the closet door, and there Bella was…broken.

Alive…but broken.

"Bella!" I cried, getting on my knees and hugging her. She was crying. I pulled away and tried to remove the tape without hurting her but, hell, duct tape was a bitch, and I yanked it off.

"Owww…." she moaned.

"Bella! Are you hurt?" Duh. She was bruised and beaten and had cuts everywhere.

"I think…my leg…and my ankles…I can't move…" I quickly undid her arms and legs, carefully, and somehow got her to the bed.

"I've already called 911," I told her. She wasn't looking at me. She was looking past me, her eyes wide.

"ROSALIE!" She screeched, pointing behind me. I turned around just in time to find Alice, her face blank, a knife in her hands. She charged at me, and I dodged, just in time. The knife penetrated the comforter, right by Bella's broken leg. She screamed and tried to move, but hissed and winced in pain.

"Come back!" Alice yelled, charging again. I swung and punched her jaw with my good arm. She fell, dropping the knife from her hands and it went under the bed. Bella was shaking and crying. I dived for the knife, but somehow, Alice caught my ankle and twisted it. I screamed and turned to punch her, but she kicked my jaw. I gasped and crawled away, only to turn around and back hand her.

She touched her face, stunned, and I noticed her lip was busted. She let out some weird war cry, and charged.

I collided with her head on, but it was a bad move since I couldn't see where we were stumbling to. She had me by my hair, and I realized we were trudging towards the knife. I pinched her, only to let go, and she yelled. I kicked her stomach with so much force, she collided with the wall and created a hole. Bella's eyes were wide.

We both had to be equal distance from the knife, so she crawled to it and I ran towards it. She grabbed my ankle before I got there, and my face collided with the dresser.

"Fuck…" I muttered, touching the side of my head. Blood doesn't bother me, but I briefly considered a concussion.

Despite the growing headache and the stinging arm, I bounded to her and attacked her full force. She thrashed and kicked, and I kept repeatedly punching in her face in.

She finally got a hold of me and flipped us over, doing as I did to her.

When I was sure my face was 100% bruised and done for, I waited for unconsciousness to take me.

"Don't mess with me, Rosalie," she whispered, before lifting her fist once more. There was a loud thud, and Alice froze, her eyes getting wide, and then she collapsed on top of me.

I pushed her off and stared before me. There Bella stood, as straight as she could, with the knife in her hands.

And the knife was covered in blood.

"Bella…" I whispered, trying to stand up. She couldn't help me; she had to sit down because of her ankles and leg.

"Rosalie…you…you came."

I frowned in confusion. I half expected a "thank you" or "you saved me"

_You came?_

"What the fuck does that suppose to mean?" I asked her.

"I thought…that phone call…"

"Was bullshit," I told her, holding my head and grimacing. "Fucking oww!" she moaned.

"You knew?"

"At first, I was in shock. But the way you sounded…I knew something was up. And it didn't make sense for you to find out so much about her to suddenly say something so…"

"Bullshit?" she finished, chuckling.

I smiled. "Yeah, kid. Exactly." She hugged me, the best she could, and I felt something wet on my shoulder.

"_Thank_ you," she sniffed. "Rosalie, you saved my life."

"Hey, does this make up for the times I was a total bitch to you?" I chuckled, but was honestly curious.

"Of course," she whispered.

"BELLA! ROSALIE!" I heard a voice from outside.

"Emmett?" we called together. I gasped. "Emmett!" I helped Bella back in bed. "Stay here."

"I don't have a choice," she whispered, wincing in pain. I smiled glumly and ran to the front door, stepping over the chaos. Bella really did put up a fight. When I opened the door, I crashed into Em's big chest and let out the first sob today. My brain rattled in my head. _Dammit, Emmet's a fucking boulder...! _I usually don't cry but hell, I just killed a person.

Well, Bella did. But I helped.

"Rose…" he gasped, gently cradling my face. "Did…?" I nodded, knowing what he was about to say. He hugged me again. "Did she get away?"

"No," I smiled, though my head was killing me. "She's dead."

Everything was chaotic after that. While Emmett was frozen in place, paramedics and policemen were all around us, and I told them everything. Emmett didn't say much, but kept his eyes on me as a paramedic cleaned my wound. I'll need stitches. Great. First they wheeled Alice's corpse out of the way, and then Bella came around strapped down on a gurney. Emmett ran to her.

"Bella?" he said. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"A broken leg, bruises, cuts, sprang ankles…" she trailed off, smiling. "But hey, I'm tough." he chuckled and I smiled.

A paramedic offered to place me on a gurney, but I refused. My head just hurt, and my arm stung like a bitch. I did have to ride on the back of the ambulance and get my vitals checked, along with everything else that contributed to the brain. I had a slight concussion, but Bella was far worse, and my main concern was her. Em was still quiet on the ride to the hospital, not saying a word.

"Em, what is it? Everything's over…"

He shook his head and looked at Bella. Immediately, she knew.

"It's Edward…" she whispered. Emmett just kept looking at her. "She hurt him." I gasped.

And then Bella fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! What another long chappy, but guess what….it's another chapter! Well, duh, but I really want to finish tonight! Will I? No. But do I want to? Heck yeah! **

**So leave me your love or criticism, and I'm still looking for a nice ol' beta! Taking requests as well!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay, maybe a little over 15 chapters…**

* * *

><p><strong>The Roommate - Chapter 14<strong>

_**Rosalie**_

Emmett stayed with me while I got the stitches. I've gotten them before, but it was sooo long ago. They don't feel very good.

Emmett kissed my wrapped head.

"I'm proud of you," he said, staring at me with so much…what the fuck was that?

Love?

He's never said he's loved me before, so I wouldn't know…

I snorted. "For what? Bella's the hero…"

"Yeah but without her, she would've been dead." I flinched. "You saved her life."

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed. "How's Edward?"

"I don't know yet." he looked down. Edward was like Emmett's brother.

You could say they were the guy version of me and Bella.

"How…bad was it?" I asked, worried.

"Alice stabbed him," he said, swallowing hard. I bit my lip.

"I…I…" I didn't know what to say. I wasn't as close to Edward as Bella and Em were. They loved him, though Em would never say that.

"He'll be fine, he just needed a blood transfusion. His parents are here." He chuckled once, humorlessly. "You should see the campus. It's a fucking crime scene."

I sighed. "Is…"

"Rosie!" I knew that voice from anywhere. My mom. How did she get here so fast?

"Mom?" I asked, confused.

"It's me! How are you feeling?"

"I have a fu-…freaking headache." She smiled glumly.

"You never told me anything about this girl."

"I didn't think I had to," I muttered.

"Her parents are here." I froze. Emmett looked like what I must've looked like as well.

"Just because she was…mentally unstable, doesn't mean her parents are too. They're really sweet people, and they've lost both of their children." I looked down.

"Jacob's downtown in custody. He may be charged for being a accessory to murder."

"But…he wasn't…"

"No, he didn't help murder her, but he knew. And he kept it to himself." I shook my head, wincing a little. The medicine hasn't kicked in yet. And I had too much on my mind now to be worried about all of this.

"Bella's…awake," she said. "She's hysteric though. I was heartbroken to see her. Her parents came in and tried to calm her, but all she's worried about is…"

"Edward," Em and I both said. "How is he?"

"Before the blood transfusion, he was unresponsive. His heart rate was dangerously low, and they had to stabilize him before they gave him the transfusion. He's awake, but weak, and they're only letting his parents in."

Emmett sighed and looked down. My mom put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's alive, Emmett. That's all that matters now." He nodded.

_**Bella**_

"Oh my God, he almost died!" I cried into my mom's chest. She held me, patting my back as I cried.

"He's okay now, Bella," Renee soothe. "He's fine. Esme just text me. He's fine, okay?" I tried to calm myself. "Relax. Breathe. It's over now."

It was. After what seemed like it would never end, it did. Though the results almost killed the love of my life, left me in a cast _and_ a brace, and Rosalie with a concussion. But hey, it's over.

Edward was alive. Rosalie was alive. _I_ was alive.

And Alice was dead. Gone.

I heard her parents were here. I felt bad for them; they've lost both of their daughters in three years. And Alice died on Mallory's birthday. Ironic, if you think about it.

I took a deep breath. _Just breathe_, I thought. I closed my eyes and thought of my happy place.

My happy place consisted of me and Edward, after college, after our wedding…with a little Edward in my arms somewhere far away from here. Happy. I imagined Edward always holding me, never letting me go.

Why did I jeopardize that?

"Bella…" my dad whispered. "You're crying…why?"

"I…too much on my mind, I guess," I sighed.

"Do you want us to leave you alone for a while?" I shook my head.

"No. Please stay."

I fell asleep soon after.

_**Edward**_

"Edward, honey, how are you feeling now?"

"Better, I guess," I muttered. "How's Bella?" Mom smiled sweetly.

"She's doing well. Last I heard, she was worrying about you."

I blinked. "She was?" Mom frowned.

"Was there something wrong between you two?"

I sighed. "Yeah, it involved…Alice." The name felt like acid on my tongue.

"Well, she was frantic. She thought she'd lost you." I closed my eyes and sighed. _She still loves me_.

_**Bella **_

Three days later I'm still in the hospital. Actually, Rose was the first one to get out of here, though she didn't leave. She stayed with me as much as she could; right after her last class of the day, and rushed over here. And everyday I ask her the same question.

"How's Edward?" She visited him first before coming and spending the remainder of visitor hours with me.

And she gave me the same answer. "He's better."

I knew the answer. I just needed to hear it. Knowing he was okay made me okay.

The next day I was able to get up and move around. Though the doctors insisted I use a wheel chair, given both of my legs are in poor shape. I begrudgingly agreed; I just needed to see Edward again.

"Rose…?" I started.

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "I just talked to Em. Edward's awake, and he wants to see you too." I blushed. She laughed again and wheeled me to Edward's room.

"Dude, your back looks terrible," I heard Emmett say to Edward. Rosalie sighed above me.

"He never thinks before he speaks," she muttered before entering the already open door. "Knock, knock!" she said a little louder.

Emmett, who was sitting on the makeshift bed, looked up at us and smiled. "Hey! Look who's finally up and around!" I laughed.

"Hey Em," I said. "Where's…?"

Emmett pointed towards the bathroom where Edward was standing, shirtless, a long bandage taped to his bare back. He was facing away from me.

"Rose, help me up," I insisted, handing her the crutches I took with me.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yep," I said. She slowly took the crutches from me and Em came to help. Once I adjusted to crutches with a broken leg and another sprang ankle, it wasn't so bad. Though, I _was_ on pain medication. I hobbled over to Edward, and he didn't look at me.

"Hey…" I whispered. His eyes were closed.

"I'm sorry," he said so low I barely heard it. I knew this was coming. He was about to blame himself for everything.

"It's okay…"

"No it's not," he whispered, opening his eyes. He took one look at me and then quickly looked away. Did I look that bad?

I looked in the mirror. My face had a few bruises, but they didn't hurt as much as they did a few days ago. They were already clearing up. My arms and legs were just the same, but both legs were either covered in a cast or a brace. I placed a little more weight on the leg with the brace and winced. Not too bad.

_It could've been worse…_

"Edward?" No answer. "Edward." I said more firmly. He looked up at me.

"I'm not sorry," I told him. "I tried to tell you, and you didn't believe me. But that's a good thing, because I realized I didn't want you involved. You got hurt because of me; just think of what would've happen if you knew earlier."

"But I believed her over you; I hurt you," he said. "And I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. "The main thing is is that we're all okay now. The past is the past, and that's all behind us now. Right?"

Edward looked at me. "Maybe, but I'm still sorry." I leaned against him the best way I could.

"You're already forgiven. The moment I found out you were hurt…I went crazy."

"Literally," Rose muttered. I grimaced, and Edward and Em laughed.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked him.

"Why would I be upset with you?"

"Because I _was _a little jealous," I muttered. Edward chuckled.

"I keep _telling_ you I only had eyes for you. It just hurt that you didn't believe me. Yes, I forgive you. I love you." I beamed at the sound of that.

"That's all I needed to hear," I murmured. "I love you too."

"Am I forgiven?" Emmett asked sheepishly.

"Why would we be mad at you?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm the only one who didn't get the shit beat out of," he answered.

Rosalie grimaced. "Keep that up and I'll do it myself," she threatened.

_Oh, my friends…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright guys, one or two more chapters left! I already have an idea for my next story so be on the look out for that! Review! **_**revieeeeww!**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay so yeah, this is that last chapter! Don't cry!**

**Don't rejoice either… Just kidding! I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I did writing! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Okay, here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Roommate<strong>

**Chapter 15 - Bella**

I've come a long way.

I've faced pretty horrible things in my life, risked many things as well, but I've managed to get through them all, and it all led up to this.

My dress flowing around me, a bouquet in my hand, I started down the great big aisle, my arm connected to my father's. I'm pretty sure my mom, Esme, and Rose put a lot of effort in the scenery, but really, all I could see was the man standing at the altar, smiling and patiently waiting for me.

_It all led up to this._

My father's arm was the only thing holding me back, the _only_ thing keeping me from running down the aisle to my soon-to-be husband.

_We've come a long way…_

And as my hand met his, I _knew_, I just _knew_ that this man was forever mine, and I knew I'd always be happy.

I'm sure he knew it, too.

Our vows were simple yet full of so much emotion, I found myself crying before I said the two words that'll change everything.

"I do."

And when we kissed, nothing, not the people, the scenery, or my surprise honeymoon mattered.

The man that held, no…_cradled_ my face in his hands did.

He kissed me tenderly, with so much adoration and love I swear I was going to burst with joy. Even when the crowd of cheers erupted, I saw nothing but him. I _felt_ nothing but him. I _needed_ nobody but him. Despite everything we've been through, it all led up to this moment.

Not many people can say they turned out with a happy ending.

Well…I did.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! A short little chapter; now I can go ahead and post to get this story finished! I hope you enjoyed it, guys! This had to be the best story I've written, considering that I've only been doing this since November! Leave me your thoughts on the story, and add me to your alerts so you'll know when my next story is coming out! It's coming out today, so be on the lookout! I'm really confident about this next story!<strong>


End file.
